


La Playa

by PutridDoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Artist!Lapis, Beach City, Developing Friendships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hipsters, Musical References, Peridot is a cinnamon roll, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Smoking, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutridDoll/pseuds/PutridDoll
Summary: "Era amarilla, como la luz del sol al entrar en el amanecer y al irse en el atardecer.Era negra, como las olas que se mecían en la noche bajo la influencia de la luna.Era azul, como el azul del espejo que eran el mar y el cielo.Ella era como la playa convertida en mujer."
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

_Era_ _amarilla_ _, como los granos de arena donde acostumbraba acostarse hasta quedarse dormida, como la luz del sol al entrar por las ventanas en el amanecer y al irse en el atardecer._

_Era blanca, como las esponjosas nubes con las que solía lugar a buscarles forma._

_Era verde, como los árboles y las flores, como_ _los_ _pájaros, como cada cosa viviente._

_Era negra, como las rítmicas olas que se mecían en la noche bajo la influencia de la luna._

_Era azul, aunque nadie lo notara, como un brillo de estrella fugaz, como el azul del espejo que eran el mar y el cielo._

_Ella era como la playa convertida en mujer, la playa donde Lapis se sentía en casa._


	2. El Último Día del Verano, Parte I (Azul)

—¡Está empezando, está empezando! ¡Apresúrate Lapis!

Lapis Lázuli soltó un suspiro cansado y aceleró su andar para alcanzar a Steven, el cual le gritaba incapaz de contenerse dentro de su emoción, en el cerco que bordeaba el Faro de Cuidad Playa. La caminata nunca era demasiado larga o agotadora, sin embargo, el menor se había adelantado echándose a correr, dejándola atrás.

—Aquí estoy, amigo, calma — indicó la chica de cabello teñido de azul al recostar ambos brazos en el cerco de madera donde se había encaramado y sentado el chico de rizos oscuros, quien miraba el cielo pincelado de tonos anaranjados.

Aquel era su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad, la vista era fantástica y lograba robarle el aliento sin importar cuántas veces subiera.

—Hoy el último atardecer del verano, debemos pedir nuestros deseos.

Lapis y Steven se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que la memoria no les alcanzaba para recordar aquel primer encuentro. Ambos habían vivido su niñez en el mismo viejo bloque de apartamentos donde pasaban horas dibujando en los pasillos y corriendo por las escaleras. Y habían empezado hace seis años atrás a reunirse sin falta en la colina del faro a pedirle un deseo al atardecer del último día de verano; idea de Steven, con Lapis de eterna cómplice. Este año, aparentemente, Steven tenía un deseo importante que hacer, pues había estado recordándole diariamente que debía tener listo el suyo con anticipación... Desde hace semanas.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, aunque Lapis no tenía realmente un deseo que pedir; rara vez tenía algo que desear. Ella tan solo estaba allí por Steven, a quien veía como el hermano pequeño que jamás tuvo, manteniendo vivas tanto su ilusión de los _deseos de verano_ como la tradición personal de ambos.

Consideraba que, a sus casi 19 años de edad, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear y necesitar: tranquilidad consigo misma, un hogar, un grupito de personas que podía considerar su familia, tiempo y medios para crear su arte, estabilidad... Y ya. Eso era todo. Se sentía en paz y satisfecha con su vida actual.

 _¿_ _Qué_ _podría_ _desear_ _,_ _por_ _qué_ _pediría_ _cambiar_ _algo_ _?_

—¿Ya

—Ya.

Al abrir de nuevo sus párpados no pudo evitar sonreír. Ver la alegría del chico Universe le producía demasiada ternura.

—Y ahí se va este verano — exclamó. Ya el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte, dejando detrás de sí sus últimos rayos de luz que se diluían con el tono púrpura característico del anochecer. —Cielos, fue una locura. Empezando porque luego de planearlo tanto logramos irnos todos de campamento, tuvimos esa competencia de comer rosquillas con Amatista.

Lapis logró reprimir a duras penas las náuseas que le producía ese recuerdo, pasó demasiado tiempo antes de poder entrar a La Gran Rosquilla sin que el aroma dulce le provocara vomitar.

—Se estrenó la secuela de Perrocóptero, pusieron no una ni dos sino ¡tres! ¡tres máquinas nuevas en los videojuegos! El festival donde volvió a tocar la banda de Sadie, todo, fue genial de principio a fin—. Sus ojos brillaban al ver la playa debajo suyo mientras narraba. —Espero que el próximo sea igual o incluso mejor y más increíble—. Hizo una pausa y fijó su vista en la mayor. —Y espero que nuestros deseos se cumplan, claro.

—El que pedí el año pasado se cumplió. El del tatuaje, sabes — mencionó Lázuli, sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un paquete de chicles y ofreciéndole a su acompañante. No era la chica más habladora, y honestamente prefería escuchar al menor sin participar mucho en las conversaciones, pero sabía cuánto a este le importaba que fuera comunicativa, entonces intentaba pensar en más cosas para decirle cuando se juntaban en lugar de quedarse taciturna como acostumbraba ser debido a su personalidad hermética. —¿Qué tal te fue a ti con el tuyo?— preguntó, masticando su propio chicle, uno de sabor ácido que le pintaba la lengua de morado.

—Oh, bueno... No exactamente bien—. El aludido desvío la mirada mientras ingería la goma de mascar. —¡Pero! Estoy seguro de que este sí se cumplirá. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este año—. Con renovada energía, bajó de un salto de su asiento y animó a su compañera a seguirle. —¡Vamos, chica-con-suerte-para-los-deseos-de-verano! Hoy hay hamburguesas para la cena.

* * *

Más tarde el mismo día, luego de cenar esa noche en la casa de Steven, escuchar a Perla en uno de sus usuales episodios de obsesiva-compulsiva reclamando que alguien había ensuciado/desarreglado alguna cosa y que Amatista le pidiera ayuda para arreglar su cabello, Lapis se encontraba descansando en su pequeña casa en la playa.

Había sido construida después de que cumpliese diez años y las peleas entre sus padres se volvieran demasiado ruidosas y violentas como para ignorarlas al esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama usando almohadas a modo de orejeras. En ese momento, realmente no planeaba vivir allí, solo buscaba un lugar donde escaparse cuando su realidad se volvía demasiado absorbente e insoportable, cuando no lograba explicarle a su compañerito de juegos que los 'terribles gritos' que se escuchaban en el piso de arriba provenían de su casa. Afortunadamente eso quedaría en el pasado, volviendo a ver a sus padres por última vez cuando fuese emancipada a los catorce y declarada libre de pintar el lienzo de su vida como más le placiera.

Regresando al presente, Lapis yacía acostada en la cama llena de mantas y almohadones de tonos azules del piso superior, tarareando una canción que sonaba en la radio y pensando en los acontecimientos del día.

La casa, luego de varias remodelaciones en el pasar de los años, tenía una estructura que recordaba a una casa del árbol; las paredes, piso y techo estaban hechas de madera, al frente una puerta oscura donde solía haber una cortina, una cocina simple junto a una mesa de café y cojines a modo de sillas, ventanas altas, una escalera que daba al segundo piso donde estaba la "habitación" de Lapis, la cual no tenía ni puerta ni pared dejando ver toda la casa desde allí, y debajo de esta estaba el baño.

Un hogar pequeño y en extremo personal. Un refugio para ser ella misma. Un castillo de playa.

Se inclinó a la izquierda para suberle volumen a la radio que yacía en el suelo sobre un par de libros. Luego, frunciendo el entrecejo, tomó la mochila índigo cercana al aparato y volvió a revisar en los múltiples bolsillos si tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Al estar tan inmersa en su mente solían olvidarsele las cosas en ocasiones, y por alguna razón sentía que ese era el caso al revisar sus útiles por octava vez en esa hora.

—S _e_ _nos_ _ha_ _acabado_ _el_ _tiempo_ _chicos_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _olviden_ _sintonizar_ _nuestro_ _próximo_ _programa_ _aquí_ _en_ _Homeworld_ _105.3_ _fm_ _,_ _la_ _emisora_ _de_ _los_ _Outsiders_ —hablaba animadamente la locutora mientras la peliazul abría los bolsillos en espera de encontrar alguna cosa fuera de lugar. — _La_ _última_ _canción_ _de_ _la_ _hora_ _ha_ _sido_ _muy_ _pedida_ _entre_ _los_ _radioescuchas_ _y_ _,_ _debo_ _confesar_ _,_ _yo_ _también_ _la_ _pedí_ _._ _Esta_ _ha_ _sido_ _Sardonyx_ _,_ _en_ _el_ _programa_ _«_ _Los_ _Aliens_ _Hablan_ _», y_ _los_ _dejo_ _con_ _Sweater_ _Weather_ _de_ _The_ _Neighbourhood_.

—¡Te tengo!— gritó Lapis en el momento que comenzó el primer verso de la canción. En sus manos tenía un esmalte de uñas negro que había olvidado de la última vez que hizo una pijamada en la habitación de Amatista. Con cuidado, lo depositó un cajón dentro del armario donde estaría a salvo de romperse y manchar todo con el oscuro líquido.

Ahora sí, oficialmente, ya había concluido aquel verano y estaba lista para su último año de bachillerato temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. No estaba nerviosa ni preocupada, todo en su vida estaba en orden, no había nada que le tuviese inquieta esa noche. Volvió a la cama, envolviéndose en la calidez de las sábanas, dejando que al unísono con la voz de Jesse Rutherford cantando _Both_ _your_ _hands_ _in_ _the_ _holes_ _of_ _my_ _sweater_ suavemente el sueño la fuese arrastrando a un estado absoluto de calma.


	3. El Último Día del Verano, Parte II (Verde)

—¡Peridotita Peridoto!—exclamó al interrumpir en la habitación una mujer joven de largo cabello rubio con un mechón naranja.

Si hubiese ocurrido aquello sin la canción de Halsey que sonaba a volumen elevado en ese momento, probablemente la nombrada habría saltado de la cama en un ataque de ansiedad. Bajó el nivel de sonido de su laptop hasta que pudiera escuchar el sonido de su propia voz antes de responder.

—Tres cosas. Uno, no me llames por mi nombre completo, sabes que lo detesto. Dos, ¿acaso no te enseñó mi tía a tocar la puerta? Y tres, ¿qué quieres... — la miró con sorna antes de continuar — Jasper?

La rubia le dedicó una mirada letal.

—Es Jaspe, Peridot. Estuve llamandote desde hace quince minutos pero con el escándalo aquí adentro seguramente no escuchaste—. Jaspe se acercó a la adolescente en la cama y le quitó el gorro gris que tenía puesto, descubriendo el cabello color arena de Peridot que le cayó en el rostro, orejas y cuello. —Es increíble que pases todo el tiempo aquí adentro. Es el último día del verano, deberías salir por ahí, acompañarme a correr o, no sé, conocer a alguien de tu edad en esta ciudad.

Colocándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja Peridot hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar a su prima y continuar usando la computadora.

—Vamos, no estás ni un poquito emocionada en empezar clases. Ser la chica nueva siempre es interesante. Seguro pasa como en una esas novelas clichés donde conoces a un apuesto y misterioso chico en el primer día de clases, este parece odiarte instantáneamente pero luego termina salvandote de un accidente con sus poderes de vampiro y...

—Estas narrando los primeros capítulos de Crepúsculo, santas estrellas, detente — rió Peridot, dejando a un lado la laptop y dirigiéndose a Jaspe. —Mira, yo sé que te causa ilusión pero casi todos los años soy la "chica nueva" y nunca es especial. Además, es mi último año, nada extraordinario puede pasar. Lo único resaltante es que estoy viviendo contigo y la tía Yellow en lugar de estar de visita como todos los años.

Yelizabeta "Yellow" Diatlova y su hija Jasper - o como le gustaba ser llamada, Jaspe - vivían en Ciudad Playa. De todos sus familiares ellas eran las que mejor le caían a Peridot - lo cual era mucho decir pues tenía una familia numerosa - pero al vivir tan lejos solo podía pasar tiempo muy limitado con estas, hasta que terminó ese año quedándose allí viviendo definitivamente. Todos los años Peridot vivía con una tía diferente. Sin embargo, al cumplir pronto los dieciocho ya no necesitaría depender de un custodio nunca más.

—Ya sé que te da igual la escuela y esas cosas. Solo intentaba animarte — confesó Jaspe con una sonrisa pequeña. —Entiendo que seas tan desapegada a las personas, es solo que desearía que no pasaras tanto tiempo sola y aislada. A tu edad pasaba días sin pisar el apartamento—. La rubia mayor se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada hace un momento, caminando por el cuarto y haciendo gestos exagerados mientras narraba. —Tenía esta amiga apellido Cuarzo con la que iba a la playa después de la escuela junto a nuestro grupo, jugábamos Voleibol y nadabamos como unas sirenas toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Entonces, uno de los chicos y yo siempre terminábamos armando una fogata.

—Si llego a hacer algún amigo debes enseñarme a hacer una fogata para impresionarlo — bromeó Peridot, tomando una bolsa de Doritos que tenía al lado y comiéndolos mientras escuchaba a su prima.

Realmente nunca había sido buena para hacer amigos, no porque no quisiera hacerlos sino porque debido a su estilo de vida casi nómada no podía entablar una relación duradera con alguien sin tener que perder el contacto con esa persona debido a la distancia. Le resultaba más fácil hacer amigos por internet, con quienes podía mensajearse durante horas y siempre estaban allí para ella sin importar en qué lugar ella se encontrara. Aún así, no quería interrumpir los relatos de Jaspe - los cuales le gustaban, de verdad - ni quitarle sus deseos de que ella misma experimentara aquellas aventuras de adolescentes... Incluso cuando estaba segura que aquello jamás ocurriría.

—... Entonces después de que ya Ágata estaba tan borracha que no podía caminar derecho nos subíamos a la camioneta de la mamá de una chica flacucha también llamada Jasper y nos dejaba a todos en nuestras casas. Menos a Ágata, claro, y a mi, nosotras nos quedabamos en casa de otra amiga a seguir contando historias y bebiendo—. Jaspe amaba hablar de sus días de secundaria cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Actualmente estudiaba Idiomas en un Instituto y se quejaba de no tener compañeros divertidos dispuestos a lanzarse a buscar aventuras. —Esto era los Miércoles. Los Jueves teníamos la primera hora libre y nos daba tiempo a cada uno de lidiar con la resaca. Entonces a la hora del almuerzo nos reuníamos en...

Y así pasaron ambas primas la mañana, una contando anécdotas y la otra escuchándolas, hasta que se hicieron las 12:45 del mediodía.

—Diablos, casi es hora— murmuró Jaspe. —Ven conmigo, debo llevar mi motocicleta a que la laven y luego podemos ir a comer. Advierto que no aceptaré un no por respuesta—. Viéndose obligada, Peridot suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigió al baño al final del pasillo donde tomó una ducha y dejó su pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia. Volviendo a su cuarto, se secó el cabello con una toalla lo mejor que pudo mientras buscaba a prisas prendas que ponerse.

Al final eligió unos jeans negros, botas con plataforma y una camisa de vestir verde. Se dedicó una mirada en el espejo de su cuarto, aplicando un poco de delineador sobre sus párpados y colocándose sus lentes. Hizo una mueca al reflejo, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, casi amarillenta, lo cual sumado a sus ojos demasiado grandes con ojeras le daba un aspecto alienígeno y un poco enfermo. _Oh_ _,_ _por_ _un_ _demonio_ _,_ _a_ _quién_ _rayos_ _le_ _importa_ _como_ _me_ _veo_ _._ Un poco más animada salió del cuarto encaminándose a la sala de estar donde tanto su tía como su prima se encontraban sentadas en el sofá con forma de L.

—Lista. Ya vámonos, tonta — se dirigió a Jaspe. —Hey, tía Yeli — saludó a la mayor.

—Finalmente el dragón salió de la cueva — se mofó la mujer de corto cabello rubio, que estaba leyendo algo en su teléfono. —Cuidense y traiganme algo dulce.

—Claro, mamá — se despidió Jaspe con un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Yellow, quien hizo una mueca de asco pero se despidió con cariño de ambas. Peridot sonrió ante los modos de tratarse de sus parientes.

* * *

Luego de bajar por el ascensor del edificio y caminar por el estacionamiento subieron a la motocicleta de Jaspe, las dos colocándose cascos de seguridad, Peridot sujetándose a la camiseta blanca de tirantes de la conductora.

Ya había visto Ciudad Playa en sus visitas pasadas y desde el auto de Yellow cuando la fue a recoger a la estación de trenes unas semanas atrás, pero había algo especial al ver la ciudad desde la motocicleta. Quizá era la velocidad con la que conducía Jaspe, quizá era la brisa que el vehículo de dos ruedas le permitía sentir, quizá era que tenía muchos días sin salir, quizá era el sol u otra cosa, pero lo cierto era que a Peridot en ese momento la ciudad le pareció un bellísimo torbellino de colores cálidos.

—Nuestra parada, jovensita.

Peridot se quitó el casco y se volteó a echarle un vistazo al lugar donde se habían estacionado. Era un local de auto lavado, con un pequeño elefante de luces de neón junto a la frase **It's** **a** **Wash** arriba de la trompa, donde un hombre de unos cuarenta años se encontraba lavando un automóvil de dos puertas.

—¡Hey, Greg!— saludó Jaspe, acercándose.

Jaspe parecía la versión antropomórfica del sol, con ese brillante cabello platinado que acariciaba su piel bajando en cascada hasta su espalda, esa voz fuerte que iba acorde con su increíble altura de un metro con ochenta, sus ojos color ámbar y sus bonitas pecas esparcidas por la bronceada piel de sus mejillas, hombros y espalda.

—Hey, Jaspe — respondió el hombre, Greg, secándose las manos con una toalla. —Hey, mini-Jaspe.

En comparación, Peridot era una estrella enana. Acostumbraba usar zapatos de plataforma para disimular que apenas llegaba a metro con sesenta, su cabello corto la hacia parecer un niño, era demasiado delgada, siempre vestía de verde y negro, no era para nada extrovertida - más bien nerviosa y un poco tímida cuando no había tomado la suficiente confianza.

—Es mi prima, está viviendo en la ciudad ahora, se llama Peridoti-

—Soy Peridot, mucho gusto — se apresuró a decir la menor, dándole un fuerte apretón a la mano de Jaspe para interrumpirla.

—Mucho gusto, Peridot. Soy Greg Universe. Bienvenida a Cuidad Playa — sonrió.

Greg y Jaspe conversaron un poco acerca de la motocicleta de la última, discutieron sobre temas triviales como el Festival de Verano de hace un mes, y finalmente se despidieron. A pesar de tener una diferencia de edad amplia ambos conversaba como dos adolescentes entusiasmados. Peridot supuso que el Sr. Universe eran de los que se denominaban _espíritu joven._

—Paso a buscarla más tarde entonces. Gracias Greg.

—Descuida—. El de barba dirigió una sonrisa amable a Peridot, quien se la devolvió enseguida. Aunque a penas lo conocía, el Sr. Universe le parecía una persona agradable y genial, y se preguntaba si todos en Cuidad Playa serían así. —Nos vemos luego amiguita.

Ambas primas se dirigieron entonces a una pizzería cercana al auto lavado, donde Jaspe parecía conocer a todos en el local - tanto a los clientes como a la familia dueña del establecimiento. Todos la saludaban amistosamente o de plano entablaban conversación con ella.

_"_ _¿Cómo_ _puedo_ _ser_ _familia_ _de_ _alguien_ _tan_ _social_ _y ser_ _tan_ _..._ _yo_ _?_ _"_ , se preguntó.

* * *

  
Al finalizar la tarde ambas primas llegaron al apartamento con algunas bolsas. La mayor lucía contenta por haber logrado todo lo que deseaba hacer en el día, la menor estaba quedándose dormida del agotamiento sobre sus propios pies.

—Llegamos, Tía Yellow — sollozó al caminar arrastrando los pies. —Trajimos donas. Iré a dormir.

—Pero si aún es súper temprano, Doti. No seas tan daramática—. Pareciera como si la adolescente no escuchó a Jaspe, o quizá sí lo hizo pero decidió ignorarla, pues con andar cansado se retiró a su recámara sin darle una respuesta.

—Al menos lo intentaste — concedió Yellow, dándole una mordida a una dona glaseada.

Esa noche Peridot hizo un esfuerzo titánico -para ella- en sacarse los zapatos de plataforma, arreglar su mochila y meterse en la pijama. No estaba nerviosa, nunca lo estaba al iniciar el ciclo escolar. Las personas en la ciudad parecían todas tener esa agradable aura alrededor de ellos pero estaba segura que no le sucedería nada particular la mañana siguiente. Ella no encajaba ni ahí, ni en ningún lugar, cosa con la cual no tenía problema alguno.

Sintiendo demasiada flojera como para levantarse a buscar su laptop la rubia estiró el brazo hasta tomar su celular de la mesita de noche. _9:36pm,_ rezaba la pantalla sin desbloquear. Colocó una playlist de canciones suaves que había hecho para cuando deseaba escuchar música al dormir y, de aquella manera, el sueño la asaltó casi de inmediato.


	4. Pajarito y Demasiado Azul

Temprano en la mañana Lapis Lázuli preparó una jarra de café ni bien se levantó de la cama. No era una persona perezosa, pero nunca se sentía realmente despierta hasta tomar una buena taza de café negro con tres de azúcar.

Lapis era dibujante y pintora, por lo tanto cada rincón de su hogar estaba lleno de materiales artísticos. Cuadernos, libretas, lápices de colores, carboncillos, borras, sacapuntas y marcadores. Lienzos en blanco, otros acabados y un par en proceso. Latas y latas de pintura que se amontonaban como sus libros. Pinceles que aparecían de la nada en el lugar menos esperado, como el par que encontró dentro de los gabinetes cuando fue a tomar una taza para servirse su dosis de cafeína. 

Después de tomar la oscura bebida y bañarse la peliazul empezó a arreglarse para ir a clases. Tomó del armario unas botas negras, un vestido azul marino y una chaqueta gruesa café. Ató las cuerdas de sus zapatos, se aplicó un poco de máscara de pestañas frente al espejo del baño, tomó las llaves de su casa y con la mochila al hombro salió en dirección a la casa de Steven.

Irónicamente eran pocas las casas de Cuidad Playa que quedaban realmente en la playa. Al menos dos docenas. Lapis vivía al final de este pequeño grupo, al lado opuesto del Faro, mientras que Steven vivía casi en el centro del conjunto de viviendas.

Al acercarse a su destino vio como el chico Universe se levantaba de las escaleras de la entrada con dos bolsas de papel en las manos y una sonrisa brillante. —¡Buenos días, Laps!— saludó animadamente.

—Buenos días, Steven—. El chico le entregó la bolsa que tenía en la mano izquierda mientras caminaban con dirección a la parada de autobuses. —¿Qué es hoy?

—Emparedados de atún con mayonesa. Hoy el turno de Garnet.

—Fascinante. Recuerdame agradecerle después — rió.

* * *

—¿Es que planeas estar ahí acostada por siempre? ¡Arriba, arriba! 

Peridot lloriqueó mientras su prima intentaba hacer que se levantara de la cama. —Dame solo cinco minutitos más. Estaba soñando que conocía a Harry Styles y me regalaba un mechón de su cabello. 

—Pediste cinco minutos más hace veinte minutos. Suficiente. Hora de ir a la escuela, Peridotita—. Jaspe aprovechó su propia fuerza y lo liviana que era Peridot para levantarla de la cama con un solo brazo y con el otro buscó sus lentes, que le colocó descuidadamente. —Anda a arreglarte ya mismo, llegarás tarde — ordenó, dejando a ésta frente a la puerta del baño. 

Peridot, a pesar de que no le ponía nerviosa empezar la escuela, siempre sentía un mal humor particular y muy intenso los primeros días de clases. Ver las caras desconocidas a las que sabía tendría que acostumbrarse temporalmente le revolvía el estómago, el que todos se conocieran entre ellos y terminaran excluyéndola, el terminar haciendo todos los trabajos grupales de manera individual porque siempre quedaba sola. Lo detestaba. Era su rutina y estaba acostumbrada, pero la detestaba.

Transcurridos unos veinte minutos de más murmuros quejumbrosos de parte de la rubia menor ésta ya se encontraba vestida y desayunando en el comedor. Jaspe estaba detrás suyo, peinando los rebeldes mechones rubio claro, animándola como usualmente lo hacía. 

—Vamos Doti, termina tu cereal para llevarte. Seguro conoces hoy a tu _Edward_ y lo terminas impresionando al llegar en moto. 

—Eres la única criatura sobrenatural que necesito en mi vida, muchas gracias — murmuró con sarcasmo. —Ya, ya, deja eso—. Finalizada su comida usó la cucharilla de metal en su mano derecha como arma para alejar a Jaspe de su cabeza. Tomó su mochila que reposaba en la mesa del comedor y escondió sus cabellos bajo su fiel gorro. —Listo. Terminemos con esta cosa de una vez.

* * *

—¿Ya lo escucharon?— Aquamarine, una chica bajita de corto cabello celeste un curso inferior al de Lapis, se le acercó a ella y a Steven apenas entraron al colegio. —Seguro tu no, chico de octavo grado. Una alumna nueva se inscribió este año. Una de último grado. Y nadie sabe absolutamente nada de ella excepto que viene de Ciudad Imperio. 

—¿Se supone que yo debería saberlo, Aquamarine?— inquirió Lázuli. No se aislaba de sus compañeros pero intentaba estar lo menos involucrada posible con éstos y sus asuntos (a sus ojos) inmaduros. Sobretodo si de rumores y chismes se trataba. En la escuela, ella era esa chica bonita y amable pero en extremo reservada, con quien solo cruzas un par de palabras ocasionalmente.

—Es demasiado raro— habló Universe. —¿Por qué se cambiaría justo el último año en lugar de graduarse con su viejo grupo?

—No me pregunten, solo soy la mensajera—dijo la chica. —Bien, ya que ustedes no aportaron ninguna dato útil ni teórico, me despido—. Y así como vino se fue, como la brisa, desapareciendo casi de inmediato entre los pasillos que iban llenándose de estudiantes.

—Jé, entonces tendrás una compañera nueva— canturreó el de rizos oscuros mientras continuaban caminando en dirección a sus salones.—Deberíamos invitarla a almorzar con nosotros, quizás sea de las personas que les cuesta hacer amigos el primer día. 

—Quizás. Mira, no me gusta hablar de nadie y mucho de alguien que no conozco—. Logró disimular la falta de entusiasmo que le causaba aquel asunto al mismo tiempo que distraía a Steven de continuar hablando sobre el. —Solo, veamos qué sucede hoy, ¿de acuerdo?—. Al voltear notó que ya estaban frente al salón de la mayor. —Bien, te veo en el almuerzo.

—¡Si, mi Capitana!—. Dicho esto ambos estudiantes se separaron.

Lázuli entró a su clase y se sentó en la fila de la pared izquierda, donde usualmente no habían muchas personas, en el quinto puesto detrás de una chica de pelo oscuro que la saludó tímidamente al llegar. Casi todos en el aula de clases estaban aglomerados en el centro de la misma, probablemente discutiendo el asunto de la nueva compañera. Soltó un suspiro y buscó de su mochila una libreta junto a un lápiz para dibujar algunos bosquejos en lo que llegaba la profesora. Pasó así unos trece o quince minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada. En eso, entró la profesora Rodonita acompañada de alguien más.

—Buenos días, chicos — habló con voz suave la mujer de cabello canoso. —Este año tenemos una alumna nueva, me gustaría que le dieran una cálida bienvenida. Oh, querida, ¿podrías presentarte con tus compañeros?

—Hola, buenos días. Mi nombre es Peridot. 

Lapis levantó la mirada del papel en el instante que Peridot empezó a hablarle a la clase. No le había llamado la atención conocerla, y tampoco planeaba hacerlo, pero le pareció curiosa la chica parada al lado del escritorio de Rodonita. Se veía pequeña a pesar de tener plataformas, usaba jeans y una camisa verde manzana debajo de un suéter que le quedaba algo grande, el cabello rubio se le escapada del gorro, detrás de sus lentes de pasta enormes ojos verdes se paseaban por el aula y, al chocar miradas con ella, le regaló una ligera sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta en modo automático.

_Luce_ _como_ _un_ _pajarito_ _,_ pensó mientras regresaba a dibujar en su libreta.

* * *

Creyó que la miraban demasiado al caminar por los pasillos de su nuevo colegio, sin embargo se sintió al menos cuatro veces más observada apenas entró al salón. Se presentó como debía y sus nuevos compañeros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, algunos genuinamente interesados en hablarle inclusive. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la chica sentada en la fila junto a la ventana, que tenía el cabello de color azul, al igual que sus ojos, su vestido e incluso la pintura de uñas que usaba. Cruzaron miradas y le sonrió nerviosa. _Es_ _demasiado_ _azul_ _._

Al tomar asiento en el sexto puesto de una de las filas del centro un par de chicas intentaron conversar con ella, siendo reprimidas por la profesora Rodonita. 

—Podrán charlar y conocer a Peridot al final de la clase, ¿vale?— anunció con tono amable. 

Dicho y hecho. Al finalizar la hora doble con el timbre de salida un grupo velozmente se levantó a rodear el puesto de la rubia. Esta se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose cohibida.

—¡Tu cabello me encanta! ¿No es teñido?

—¿Cómo es vivir en Ciudad Imperio?

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

Peridot respondió como podía las preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros. S _antas estrellas, q_ _ué_ _sofocante_. No solía recibir tanta atención y mucho menos de forma positiva. Imaginaba que, como usual, solo serían algunos los que le hablaran y al transcurrir el tiempo dejarían de fijarse en ella. Echó un vistazo a la fila donde estaba la chica azul pero esta aparentemente había salido al receso. Suspiró, continuando con la conversación grupal que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Transcurrida la segunda clase escapó antes que volvieran a bombardearla con tanta charla y salió al comedor entre la multitud de estudiantes que buscaban rápidamente comprar su almuerzo y/o sentarse en las mesas. La de gafas caminó tranquila por un momento admirando lo amplio que era el lugar hasta que una voz desconocida la hizo detenerse al gritar su nombre.

* * *

—... Y es por eso que no puedes prenderle fuego a todo, Ruby.

Un grupo de cinco personas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas del fondo. Lapis estaba al final de una de las bancas, a su lado Steven que comía su emparedado con voracidad, al otro extremo Connie - una chica de séptimo grado que era mejor amiga de Steven, frente a ellos discutían dos amigas del grupo y compañeras de clase de Universe; la pelirroja Ruby junto a la rubia Zafiro, cuyo cabello estaba ahora teñido en las puntas de un tono celeste claro. 

—¡Pero Zafiro!— se quejó la pelirroja, alargando la 'o' al final. —Da igual, esos cuadernos del año pasado no servían de nada de todos modos, los profesores siempre explican lo mismo. Es que, ugh ¡¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir viendo la fotosíntesis?!—. Le dio un mordisco a su manzana en lo que finalizaba la pequeña discusión. —Oye, Lapis, ¿ya viste a la chica nueva verdad?

—¿Chica nueva?— preguntó Connie, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Lapis dice que parece un pájaro— confesó Steven, que había terminado ya de comer.

—¡Hey! Yo no dije eso— Mintió la mayor del grupo, sintiéndose un poco apenada por compartir ese pensamiento.—Se llama Peridot, y parece ser algo tímida. Supongo—. Mordió su emparedado, que apenas iba por la mitad, y todos continuaron con su almuerzo. Excepto el de rizos oscuros que solo le quedaba el jugo que compró en la cafetería al entrar. El momento de tranquilo silencio no duró demasiado, naturalmente.

—Hey, ¿no es ella?— preguntó Universe de repente, haciendo que las cuatro chicas voltearan a la entrada del comedor donde venía caminando la rubia muchacha. —¡Hey, Peridot, por aquí!

Lapis sabía que su _hermanito_ era capaz de aquello y lo imaginó durante parte de la mañana, pero ese conocimiento no hacia que fuera menos incómodo.

La de ojos verdes volteó a mirarlos confundida hasta que notó a Lapis y pareció relajarse un poco, se acerco a paso lento hasta la mesa. 

—Ehm, ¿hola...?

—Hola, soy Steven, ella es Lapis — anunció con rapidez. —Lucias un poco perdida, ¿te sientas con nosotros?

Peridot procesó la información tan rápido como su cerebro se lo permitió en ese momento. El chico lucía bastante agradable y le recordó a Greg el del auto lavado. La chica azul, Lapis, le dirigió un pequeño saludo y las otras tres parecían curiosas esperando que tomara asiento en la mesa que compartían.

—Vale... — murmuró. —Mucho gusto, me llamo Peridot — dijo para las demás mientras se sentaba frente a Lapis, al lado de una pelirroja un poquito más baja que ella.

—Yo soy Connie — dijo la morena mientras se acomodaba las gafas. —Ellas son Zafiro y-

—¡Ruby la llama eterna, nena!— exclamó la última mientras levantaba su puño al aire en una pose que pretendía verse épica, ganándose un par de risas. Aparentemente aquello sucedía con frecuencia.

—¿Qué tal todo?— habló la de ojos azul ultramar cuando Peridot ya había sacado el almuerzo que traía en su mochila, un contenedor lleno de macarrones con queso, y empezaba a comer.

—Este... Bien. La profesora de Biología me cayó bien y todos son amables... Demasiado, extrañamente amables — murmuró lo ultimo. Lázuli alcanzó a escuchar pero no lo comentó, dejando que las envolviera la conversación del grupo sobre qué tipo de hamburguesas eran las mejores. 

Comieron y hablaron sobre trivialidades hasta la siguiente clase. Peridot resultó una persona bastante interesante, tímida pero lista, y ocasionalmente aportaba comentarios sarcásticos que hacían reír a Lapis y a Ruby. Se despidieron al dirigirse cada quien a su respectiva clase, la rubia caminó junto a la peliazul en un silencio agradable ya que ninguna era demasiado habladora, sin embargo no les molestaba la compañía de la otra. Entraron a las dos últimas clases de la tarde sintiendo una extraña mezcla de inquietud y tranquilidad.

En la hora de salida al irse a sus hogares se despidieron. Ninguna sintió suficiente confianza como para preguntar "¿Y en dónde vives?" ni "¿Me das tu número?", pero tampoco lo encontraron realmente necesario. Se verían al día siguiente, después de todo.

Así transcurrieron los primeros cuatro días, compartiendo pocas palabras y silencios agradables, sentándose juntas a la hora del almuerzo y ocasionalmente en el salón de clases cuando una tenía cerca un espacio vacío para la otra. Inconscientemente se acercaban poco a poco, aún sin conocerse demasiado ni pretendiendo hacerlo, solo conviviendo día a día en la rutinaria escuela que iba uniéndolas lentamente.


	5. Entonces

Era viernes. Y como todos los viernes, los adolescentes de Ciudad Playa se organizaban en distintos grupos para planificar qué harían ese fin de semana. Se debatían entre ir a la playa -el plan más sencillo que siempre tenían a la mano-, ir a los videojuegos o al parque de atracciones, hacer una reunión en casa de algún amigo, salir al centro comercial, quizás ir a patinar, ver una película en el cine y diversas opciones así.

Pero la profesora no pensaba igual.

—Trabajo de investigación — dictó, haciendo que la mayoría del salón soltara sonoras protestas ante la asignación. Rodonita escribía preguntas en la pizarra que sus alumnos rápidamente copiaban en sus cuadernos mientras hablaba. —Para que sea más fácil, será grupal. Solo dos personas. No de tres, ni de cuatro, ni de cinco, Rebecca —. Dicha estudiante soltó una queja. —Y deberán entregarlo el lunes. Puede ser en lapicero negro o azul. Por favor, Padparadscha, que no se te olvide nuevamente y uses rojo.

Lapis y Peridot cruzaron miradas a través del aula. Ese día no se sentaron juntas porque Peridot se había quedado dormida - increíblemente, a pesar de que Jaspe la despertó varias veces con su estruendosa voz - y había llegado a clases tarde. Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice diciendo de manera no verbal "hagamos el trabajo juntas".

—Una vez terminen de copiar las preguntas elijan a su compañero de grupo y se anotan en esta lista — indicó Rodonita, levantando una hoja en blanco que estaba en su escrito. —Al terminar pueden irse a casa.

Unos diez minutos transcurrieron en relativo silencio. El único sonido perceptible era el de los lápices al escribir sobre el papel. Una alumna de cabello castaño se acercó a otra para preguntarle si se ponían juntas, y en una suerte de efecto dominó poco a poco los demás dejaban a un lado los lápices con los que anteriormente copiaban del pizarrón para ir formando sus grupos. La rubia de lentes guardó sus útiles dentro de su mochila y se apresuró al puesto de la peliazul, que hacía lo mismo, para ir ambas al escritorio de la profesora.

—Oh vaya — exclamó con una sonrisa Rodonita al verlas acercarse. —Me alegra que ya te hayas integrado al grupo, Peridot. Aunque no pensé verlas a ustedes dos juntas. Lapis es un poco callada...

—Ambas lo somos. Por eso nos llevamos bien, supongo — dijo Lázuli. Su compañera se sonrojó ligeramente mientras terminaba de escribir ambos nombres en el papel. Se despidieron de la educadora antes de salir del salón y caminar por los pasillos.

Peridot intentaba no pensar demasiado en el pequeño trato que estaba desarrollando con la mayor. Era terrible. Aún no se habían conocido demasiado pero ya se había vuelto usual tratarse con confianza. Las escasas ocasiones en las que alguien le había brindado algo similar esto se desvanecía al poco tiempo, y le aterraba pasar por algo así de nuevo. Le agradaba Lázuli y su pequeño grupo, realmente. Sin embargo, se reprendía una y otra vez por crearse ilusiones al respecto, recordándose una y otra vez que ella era socialmente inepta y no debía acostumbrarse a esa calidez pues tarde o temprano la perdería. Todo debía quedarse en los limites del compañerismo.

Mientras la rubia se debatía internamente entre las inseguridades de su pasado y los acontecimientos del presente, Lapis estaba un poco más en paz consigo misma. Su pequeña compañera le transmitía una sensación entre la inquietud y la tranquilidad; inquietud porque no solía relacionarse tanto con una persona que no fuese Steven y por alguna razón deseaba mantener aquello, tranquilidad porque aunque no sabía mucho de ella no sentía necesidad de saber, no le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, dejaba que el tiempo pasara entre ellas simplemente disfrutando su compañía. No era gran cosa, pero era un poco más emocionante que su rutina de siempre.

—Vale, ¿cómo haremos el trabajo?— preguntó Peridot con rapidez al encontrarse ya en la entrada de la escuela. —Tengo una laptop, para investigar las preguntas, podríamos reunirnos en algún lugar. O algo así.

—Conozco una cafetería con Wi-Fi no muy lejos que nos serviría—. La peliazul sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla y empezamos hoy mismo?

—B-bueno, si no hay problema—. La mayor negó con una pequeña sonrisa. De ese modo, ambas continuaron conversando de camino a la parada de autobuses más cercana. —Vivo en el edificio Golden Sky, ¿sabes donde queda?

—Sí, de hecho queda a tres cuadras del lugar que te dije—. Peridot no tuvo tiempo de responder porque, al fijarse ambas en el camino, vieron como a varios metros de ellas se estacionaba el autobús que necesitaban tomar y sintió que la tomaban de la mano. —¡Ven, o lo perderemos!

Y así corrieron la distancia restante antes de que el transporte cerrara sus puertas continuando su ruta de circulación. Subieron un poco agitadas agradeciéndole al chofer por no irse, caminaron apresuradas por el pequeño pasillo y se sentaron a descansar en los asientos de la penúltima fila. Lapis se regañó mentalmente por la actitud un poco infantil e impulsiva. _Esto_ _es_ _culpa_ _de_ _Steven_ _,_ _estoy_ _demasiado_ _influenciada_ _, es eso, sí_. Peridot simplemente miraba a la ventana un poco apenada, pero ninguna lamentaba lo sucedido pues así llegarían más rápido a casa de la rubia a buscar la computadora y hacer el trabajo.

En pocos minutos de trayecto el dorado edificio departamental Golden Sky apareció ante los ojos de las chicas, pagaron sus pasajes y se bajaron, caminando en dirección a la entrada. Peridot sacó sus llaves para abrir el portón principal y llamó al elevador.

—Vivo con mi tía y mi prima — mencionó al presionar el botón del piso 9. No esperaba que la mayor le preguntara sobre su familia, pero sintió que debía decirlo de todos modos. —Tia Yellow debe estar trabajando todavía, pero mi prima Jaspe salió hace rato del Instituto. Si está y te dice algo solo finge que la escuchas, no le hagas caso, dice puras tonterías — advirtió, recibiendo una risita y un gesto de afirmación como respuesta.

Bajaron del ascensor y entraron al apartamento 9-C, cuya puerta se diferenciaba de las demás por tener calcomanías doradas de figuras geométricas como triángulos, rombos, estrellas, flechas y cometas a lo largo de la oscura madera.

—¡Peridotita!— exclamó una mujer joven ni bien entraron. Peridot se sonrojó hasta las orejas y puso cara de querer asesinarla mientras recibía un abrazo de oso. —Hola, mi pequeña niña estrella—. La rubia mayor pareció darse cuenta entonces de la presencia de la peliazul, o la ignoró deliberadamente hasta ese momento, quien sabe. —Vaya, trajiste una amiga. Mamá no me creerá cuando le cuente. Soy Jaspe, un placer—. Jaspe soltó a su pobre prima que parecía sufrir por falta de aire y extendió su mano a la visitante con una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy Lapis, mucho gusto, venimos de la escuela a buscar la laptop de Peridot para una tarea — dijo educadamente, correspondiendo el apretón de manos y luciendo un poco confundida.

—Ya, ya. Vamos a buscar la cosa para irnos Lapis—. La rubia de lentes tomó la mano de la mencionada y la arrastró a su habitación, regalándole otra mirada letal a Jaspe que prometía venganza. Llegaron al cuarto y Peridot se apresuró a buscar la computadora portátil.

—Asi que, Peridotita, ¿eh?—. En el tono de voz de la peliazul estaba sobrentendida una sonrisa.

—Por favor has como si te borraron la memoria con el aparato de _Hombres_ _de_ _Negro_ y olvida ese nombre por el resto de tu vida — imploró la menor, desconectando la laptop del cargador para meterla en su bolso.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Tiene para sacarle muchos apodos. Peridot. Peri. Dot. Doti. Dotita. Tita.

Mientras la rubia seguía mortificada porque dijeran su nombre, Lapis se sentó en la cama para admirar la habitación. Exceptuando el mueble con espejo donde descasaban varias cosas (entre ellas; un cargador de celular, libros, un gorro, un peine y maquillaje) no habían más objetos personales. No habían posters en las paredes color crema, ni ropa fuera del armario, ni fotografías. Las cortinas de la ventana junto a la cama eran de color dorado igual que las sábanas, la mesita de noche tenía solamente una lámpara a juego y no había alfombra cubriendo el piso de cerámica. No parecía para nada el cuarto de una adolescente. Y se preguntó si era así porque la rubia se había mudado hace poco tiempo o por otro motivo.

—Listo— anunció Peridot parada en la puerta, cargando en su hombro el bolso con la computadora y con cara de querer salir corriendo de allí.

Salieron a la sala donde se encontraron con Jaspe sentada en el sofá viendo algún programa del canal deportivo. Al verlas les sonrió, diciéndole a Peridot que no regresara temprano y dedicándole el gesto del pulgar hacia arriba como una madre orgullosa dando su aprobación. La rubia de gafas rodó los ojos con fuerza ignorando a su prima mientras Lapis solo se despidió con la mano antes de subir al ascensor. Ya en la entrada del edificio Lázuli le indicó la dirección de la cafetería, caminando una al lado de la otra en el acostumbrado silencio agradable que se formaba entre ellas.

Entraron al establecimiento haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta de cristal. En el interior sonaba música suave, la decoración era en colores pasteles donde predominaba el rosado y habían pocas mesas ocupadas, por lo que pudieron elegir tranquilamente. Tomaron asiento junto a la ventana, sacando el ordenador y esperando que algún empleado se acercara a tomar su orden.

—Son veinte preguntas, así que hago diez yo y diez tu—. Lapis sacó una carpeta de su bolso llena de hojas blancas y un lapicero. —Dime tu apellido para escribirlo en la primera página.

—Dame, lo escribo yo mejor—. La rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa para quitarle el lapicero y la hoja.

—Vamos Peridot, ya sé tu primer nombre, ¿por qué no tu apellido? Prometo no mencionarlo ni molestarte con el.

La de ojos verdes continuó quejándose y tratando de tomar los objetos de su compañera hasta que pareció cansarse y se recostó en su asiento respirando entre jadeos. Soltó un par de maldiciones dirigidas a Jaspe y, al final, murmuró algo que su compañera no logró entender.

—¿Podrías repetir-

—Dije— gruñó —Peridoto. Ese es mi apellido.

La peliazul pestañeó incrédula pero, al ver la expresión entre furiosa y agotada de la menor, Lapis se limitó a escribir. Buscó su cuaderno para dictarle la primera pregunta del trabajo mientras anotaba el título de la misma en la segunda página.

Tiempo después las atendió una muchacha albina con el cabello arreglado en una trenza de lado, llamada Nephrite según el bordado de su camisa, que amablemente tomó sus pedidos anotándolos en una libreta pequeña. Lapis pidió un café americano, Peridot un café latte y un par de cupcakes para ambas. Lograron responder hasta la pregunta cinco del trabajo cuando recibieron lo pedido, pero a manos de otra mesera del local.

—Hey Laps—. Una morena de cabello lila pálido dejó el contenido de su charola en la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la peliazul.

—Pensé que hoy era tu día libre, Amatista—. Lázuli se volteó a mirar el rostro confundido de su compañera. —Peridot, ella es Amatista, madrina de Steven y un completo fastidio. Amatista, ella es Peridot, compañera de clases.

—Hola P-Dot. Dios mío qué guapa eres, mucho gusto — saludó, haciendo sonrojar a la de lentes, luego dirigió su atención a Lapis mientras deshacía su cola de caballo para armarla de nuevo. —Hoy es el día libre de Garnet. La chica nueva sigue en entrenamiento con Perla, ¿qué tal va?

—Ha mejorado. Ya no tartamudea, al menos—. La de cabello lila parecía querer seguir conversando cómodamente pero un grito llamó su atención haciéndola saltar del susto. —Un día harás que a Perla le de un infarto. Vuelve al trabajo, anda.

—Menos mal no pueden despedirme — río. —Un placer P-Dot, dile a tu odiosa compañera que un día te lleve a casa a jugar videojuegos, ¿vale?—. Y dicho esto Amatista volvió a su labor, dejando a ambas estudiantes con su investigación.

—¿Por qué diablos todos en Cuidad Playa son tan amistosos? — preguntó Peridot dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, esperando que cargara el sitio web con la respuesta de la pregunta seis.

—Bueno, no todos. La mayoría—. Por su parte Lapis se recostó de la pared en una posición semi-sentada, tronando los huesos de sus manos cansadas de escribir. —Y me refiero a mi, claro — bromeó, haciendo reír a la rubia. —Oye, no sabía que tenías hoyuelos, qué bonito.

Ante esto, Peridot dejó de reírse y nerviosa ocultó su rostro sonrojado en su taza, visiblemente incómoda.

—Disculpa, yo... Solo es un cumplido. No tienes que responder si no quieres—. Segundo regaño mental de Lapis esa tarde. _Joder_ _,_ _hoy_ _estoy_ _demasiado_ _idiota_ _._ La de ojos verdes asintió, le dio un mordisco a su cupcake y volvió a su labor de dictar la información obtenida de la computadora.

Continuaron trabajando en silencio, terminando sus bebidas y postres, hasta la pregunta once donde cambiaron de actividad. Ahora era Lapis quien buscaba en la laptop y dictaba mientras Peridot escribía las respuestas. La rubia notó que a la mayor le costaba un poco escribir las preguntas en el teclado. Le preguntó bromeando si acaso ella no había escrito en un teclado antes, sorprendiéndose al recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Entonces no usas internet, como, jamás?

—Nope.

—¿Nunca, nunca? ¿Ni tienes redes sociales? Debes tener un teléfono al menos.

—El teléfono de casa—. Lapis hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no carcajearse ante las muecas exageradas que hacía la menor. —Si quiero leer algo busco un libro, si quiero tomar una foto uso mi cámara. No necesito nada más.

—Eres demasiado _hippie_ _._ Me muero.

Dejaron el tema de lado cuando Lázuli empezó a dictarle la respuesta de la pregunta once. Hicieron la doce, trece y catorce antes de tomar un receso. Lapis pidió otro café y un par de sándwiches mientras Peridot ingresó al baño del local. Amatista le dirigió una sonrisa desde la barra al cambiar la emisora de radio, en la cual sonaba la canción de una banda que a ambas le gustaba y le regresó la sonrisa acompañada del gesto de pulgar arriba.

—¿Te gusta Arctic Monkeys? — preguntó la de ojos verdes al volver a la mesa, viendo como su compañera cantaba la canción de fondo.

—Es de mis bandas favoritas.

—Hippie _y_ Hipster. Santas estrellas. Aunque a mi también me gustan, ¿dónde los escuchas si no tienes ni teléfono ni computadora?

—Tengo una radio que puede reproducir CDs—. Lázuli se permitió reír con la reacción de Peridot.

Consumieron sus bebidas y comida antes de empezar con la pregunta quince. Con mejores ánimos completaron la dieciséis, diecisiete y casi daban con la dieciocho pero en ese momento notaron que el cielo llevaba tiempo oscurecido.

—Santas estrellas, qué tarde—. La rubia se arregló los lentes en gesto de preocupación. —¿Deberíamos terminar mañana?

—Bueno, tu prima dijo que no llegaras temprano — mencionó la mayor. —Es viernes, podemos terminar ahora si quieres, o mañana. ¿No planeas hacer nada durante el fin de semana?

—Además de ver programas de Netflix, nope, nada de nada, cero planes—. La de ojos verdes empezó a guardar sus pertenecías en su bolso implicando que se decidía por continuar con la asignación al día siguiente. —¿Y tu?

—Casi lo mismo, sinceramente. Oye... —. Peridot levantó la vista notando como Lapis parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir. —Mañana después de terminar esto, ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado? Podemos ir a pasear o algo. Supongo no has visto mucho de la ciudad desde que te mudaste y pensé que... —. Mientras hablaba el regaño mental N°3 se llevaba a cabo simultáneamente. —Entonces, ¿aceptas?

La rubia de lentes tuvo la idea paranoica de que los rápidos latidos de su corazón eran audibles en todo el local. Sin confiar en su voz, asintió a modo de respuesta. La mayor la acompañó por las cuadras restantes hasta la entrada de su edificio, antes de tomar el autobús de regreso a casa, y agradeció que se fuera apenas la dejó al frente, pues los nervios la hicieron tardar casi cinco minutos solo para insertar la llave correcta.

 _Santas_ _estrellas_ _,_ _estoy_ _jodida_ _._


	6. Intentar

Entró al apartamento luego de quedarse en el pasillo hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente. En vano, pues su presión arterial volvió a elevarse con la escena frente a ella. Jasper y Yelizabeta Diatlova estaban sentadas en la sala viéndola con macabras sonrisas que confirmaban su parentesco, a un milisegundo de interrogarla como en uno de los programas de policías y detectives que a Yellow tanto le gustaban. 

—Jaspe ya me informó. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, jovensita?

—Dinos todo. Desde que se conocieron hasta hoy hace minutos. Sin saltarte ni un detalle.

—¡Agh! ¡Basta!—. La adolescente se dejó caer en el sofá entre las dos rubias, soltando pequeños gritos de estrés y frustración. —Miren, ni siquiera es mi amiga, ¿ok? Solo estamos en la misma clase, es tod... —. Volvió a pensar en la última escena en la cafetería. —¡Ngh! ¡Tratar con personas es difícil y complicado y no me gusta! 

—Ay, mi pequeña Doti—. Mientras Jaspe se levantaba a buscar dulces en la cocina para animarla, su tía le acarició el cabello de manera cariñosa. —No pienses tan negativamente, los jóvenes en Ciudad Playa son bastante amistosos. Incluso si no has tenido tanta suerte antes aún podrás hacer amistades aquí, aunque solo sea una, tenemos fe que sí. Si tu horrible prima pudo tu también.

Peridot río después de escuchar las palabras de Yellow. Por su parte Jaspe se quejaba fingiendo estar ofendida, sentándose nuevamente, colocando bolsas de malvavisco y gomitas en la mesa frente al sofá. También había traído una bolsa de Cheetos, pero la puso sobre sus piernas mientras los comía ella sola manchándose los dedos de colorante naranja.

—Tu madre tampoco era buena haciendo amigos—. Yellow adoptó un aire nostálgico al recordar a su hermana menor, sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos amarillentos perdiéndose en un océano de recuerdos. —La dulce Apatita. Siempre estaba tan insegura, siempre necesitaba que alguien le diera un pequeño empujón para avanzar.

Apatita y Percy Peridoto, los padres de Peridot, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando la última aun no cumplía los nueve años. Una tragedia que la dejó más de dos meses en el hospital, huérfana y con una cicatriz en la frente que siempre se encargaba de cubrir con maquillaje y su cabello. Al no haber dejado un testamento ni otro documento donde dejaran a alguien como tutor legal de Peridot, las hermanas de su madre decidieron encargarse de ella por temporadas, de modo que pasaría tiempo con cada una de ellas sin dejarle toda la responsabilidad a una sola. 

—Pero bueno—. Yelizabeta se reincorporó en su asiento, tomando el control remoto de la televisión. —Veamos algo en lo que nos cuentas con calma, ¿vale?

—Vale—. Más animada, la rubia más joven de las tres tomó la bolsa de malvaviscos y la colocó sobre su regazo antes de hablar. —Bueno, nos conocimos el lunes en...

* * *

—Garnet, necesito un consejo.

Lapis agradeció a los Dioses de que esa noche Steven estuviera en casa de Lars viendo películas y las chicas siguieran en la cafetería, dejando la casa solo con la morena como huésped. Ésta al ver a la menor llegar súbitamente y en un evidente estado de ansiedad la hizo pasar a tomar asiento en una de las sillas altas frente a la barra de la cocina donde le sirvió una taza con té de manzanilla, lo que se encontraba bebiendo antes de su inesperada llegada.

—Respira, y cuentame los hechos.

La peliazul tomó un largo trago del té frente a ella antes de hablar. Inhaló el aroma dulce, regulando su pulso acelerado, pensando con exactitud qué palabras usar para resumir la situación.

—Tengo una compañera nueva. Y me cae bien, mejor de lo que pensé. Hoy estuvimos haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, fue todo muy agradable y bonito. Se nos hizo parte y no pudimos terminar la tarea, entonces le dije para seguir mañana... —. Garnet observaba a la menor en su usual estado taciturno, con sus ojos cubiertos por sus características gafas, y al notar que dudaba le sonrió suavemente animándola a proseguir con su relato. Lapis soltó un suspiro. —Y le dije para salir, después de terminar. Garnet, no sé qué me pasa, yo no soy sociable como Amatista o como Steven, pero me gusta mucho su compañía. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que quiero ser amiga de alguien.

La peliazul se removió incómoda en su asiento esperando una respuesta a su relato. Por su parte, la morena se quitó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos con heterocromía -uno marrón rojizo como la tierra, otro azul claro como el cielo-, le tomó de la mano y le habló con dulzura.

—Sé que, por cómo eres, ves todo esto más grande de lo que realmente es, así que te pediré que lo tomes con más calma. Tomate un momento para pensarlo y verás que no es algo malo sentir simpatía por alguien, de hecho, me hace muy feliz verte así, Lapis. Solo no dejes que te abrume demasiado, ¿Está bien? Ve un paso a la vez, dale un intento, ¿Vale?

La mayor recibió un leve asentimiento a modo de respuesta. Volvió a colocarse los lentes, volteandose en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo de comida, cuando un grito la hizo alarmarse.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó Lázuli. —Lo olvidé, joder. Garnet, me olvidé de decirle a qué hora nos veríamos.

* * *

A pesar de que la noche del viernes los nervios no la dejaron dormir, el sábado en la mañana Peridot despertó de mejor humor del que esperaba. Cuando Jaspe fue a despertarla como rutinariamente hacía se llevó la sorpresa de que su prima estaba más que despierta, arreglada, con la cama ya tendida y hablando por el celular. Le dijo que fuese a desayunar en un rato antes de retirarse de la habitación con una mueca de extrañeza y alegría.

 ** _GreenGirl_** ** _🌟_** **:** _Bonnie_  
 ** _GreenGirl_** 🌟 **:** _BONNIEE_  
 ** _GreenGirl_** ** _🌟_** : _Aún es demasiado temprano aquí y ya estoy lista_  
 ** _GreenGirl_** ** _🌟_** : _Auxilio_

 _ **PrincessB**_ 👑: _Oh Peri. Me recuerdas a mi cuando empecé a salir con Marcy. Solo tómatelo con más calma, te irá bien._

 _ **GreenGirl**_ 🌟: _Ewww, no lo compares con tu novia gótica. Esto es lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga no-online, ¿okey? Me da vértigo._

 _ **PrincessB**_ 👑: _Igual estás emocionada, ¿o no?_

Al salir al comedor y saludar a su familia la rubia de gafas continuó en su celular escribiéndose con Bonnibel, una cyber-amiga alemana de cabello rosa con quien empezó a hablar a los catorce. Con una mano se sirvió leche y cereal en un tazón mientras respondía con la otra, luciendo cómica al comer pero demostrando una mezcla de equilibrio y precisión bastante envidiable.

 _ **PrincessB**_ 👑: _Oye, ¿y a qué hora se irán a ver?_

 ** _GreenGirl_** **🌟** : _Ni idea. Solo sé que es en la tarde en la cafetería que te dije._

 _ **PrincessB**_ 👑: _Ve allá a las tres, es la hora universal de las salidas. Y no uses gorro, tu cabello suelto es muy bonito así como está._

 ** _GreenGirl_** 🌟: _Gracias Bonnie, eres la mejor cyber friend del universo entero 💖💕💜💞💚_

A continuación Peridot envió una imagen de Calamardo Tentáculos contiendo dramáticas lágrimas.

**_PrincessB_** 👑: _LOL_  
 ** _PrincessB_** 👑: _Yo también tqm, Peri 💞_  
 ** _PrincessB_** 👑: _Apenas puedas cuentame cómo te fue 😉_

  
Terminado su desayuno la rubia paso seis desesperantes horas horas buscando qué diablos hacer para esperar a la tarde. Escuchó todas las canciones que tenía _pegadas_ a la cabeza en ese momento, intentó seguir un tutorial de maquillaje con poco éxito (lo suyo era sólo un delineado ligero con lápiz y algo de pintalabios), se cambió de ropa varias veces hasta decidirse por lo usual: botas, jeans y un suéter, todo de color negro, a excepción de su camiseta verde. Quiso arreglar su habitación pero no tenía muchas cosas como para considerar que podía existir "desorden" en aquellas cuatro paredes. Al final, volvió a ver por quinta vez _Captain_ _America_ _:_ _The_ _Winter_ _Soldier_ _,_ que era de sus películas favoritas que nunca se cansaba de repetir.

* * *

Desde las dos en punto Lapis estaba afuera de la cafetería _Crystal_ _Gems_ esperando a su rubia compañera. Se sentó en la acera a fumar algunos cigarrillos para minimizar tanto el tiempo de espera como los nervios que le picoteaban el estómago. Traía puesta una camiseta blanca con el logo de _The_ _Neighbourhood_ , un abrigo café, jeans oscuros y botas. El otoño se estaba acercando, por lo cual tristemente debía despedirse de sus vestidos de manera temporal.

Media caja de _Lucky_ _Strikes_ había sido consumida para cuando Peridot apareció en su campo de visión. Se dirigieron sonrisas tímidas a modo de saludo, antes de ingresar al local y tomar asiento en la misma mesa junto a la ventana del día anterior.

Esa vez no las atendió ni la chica albina ni Amatista, sino una mujer joven de clarísimos ojos celestes con cabello color durazno que se movía agraciadamente como una bailarina.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?—. Miró primero a la de ojos verdes y luego a la peliazul. —¡Oh, hola Lapis!

—¿Acaso conoces a todos aquí?— preguntó Peridot con una expresión divertida.

—Son familia de Steven y usualmente trabajo aquí de Martes a Jueves, pues, sí—. Ahora se dirigió a la otra chica. —Hey Perla, umh, ¿podrían prepararnos dos _Lapislázulis_?

—Claro. En un momento.

Mientras Perla se iba a atender otra mesa con rápidas pisadas ligeras, que parecían más pasos de ballet que otra cosa, la rubia le miró con extrañeza tanto por no dejarle escoger como por el nombre de... lo que sea que fuese lo que ordenó.

—¿Exactamente, qué mierda es un _Lapislázuli_?

—Te cuento la historia completa cuando lleguen. Ahora, pienso que deberíamos terminar la tarea.

Y sacaron los materiales para terminar el trabajo de investigación. Y a Lapis volvió a resultarle difícil teclear en la computadora. Y a Peridot volvió a parecerle tanto gracioso como sorprende. Y continuaron así durante largo rato, en ese ambiente agradable donde parecía que solo existían ellas dos y su pequeño chiste interno, hasta empezar la veinteava pregunta.

—Dos Lapislázulis para una Lapis Lázuli — anunció Perla al aproximarse cargando con dos extravagantes batidos azules que depósito con cuidado en la mesa. —Y... perdona linda, no pregunté tu nombre.

—Peridot. Mucho gusto.

—Oh, como las peridotitas—. Lapis no logró reprimir una risita que se le escapó ante el comentario, ganándose una patada debajo de la mesa por parte de la rubia. —Un placer, soy Perla — y ésta se inclinó un poco regalándole una sonrisa cálida, que se deshizo ante el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta. —Bien, el trabajo llama, tengan una linda tarde—. Dicho esto, se retiró.

La rubia observó el largo vaso de vidrio frente a ella. Lucía como ninguna otra bebida que hubiese visto, de una consistencia cremosa mayormente azul con partes blancas que le recordaban a la espuma de mar, llevaba chorros de caramelo, trozos de galleta, algunas blueberries y demás chucherías que no reconoció con la vista. Poseía los mismos tonos de _La_ _Noche_ _Estrellada_ de Van Gogh. Era como una pintura en un batido.

—Ahora si, ¿qué rayos es esto?

—Un lapislázuli, por supuesto. Preparé la receta hace como dos años. Al principio no quería ponerlo en el menú, fue idea de Steven y Perla.

Durante el tiempo que se tomaron los batidos y terminaron la investigación, Lapis le narró cómo nacieron en primer lugar. Había una competencia de preparar batidos entre ella, Steven, Garnet, Amatista y Perla, pero el detalle era que éstos no solo fueran deliciosos sino que también lograran representar la esencia de su creador. Al resultar ganadora la peliazul votaron por agregar la bebida al menú de _Crystal_ _Gems_ bajo el nombre de la piedra preciosa homónima a ella.

Guardaron todo en sus bolsos, el trabajo finalizado lo habían juntado con una grapadora de entre los útiles de Peridot y la mayor lo colocó en una carpeta para entregarlo el lunes en la clase de Rodonita.

—Vale, ¿qué tal si ahora damos una vuelta?

Ah, allí estaba, lo que había puesto tan nerviosa a la menor en primer lugar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, siguiéndola cuando salieron de la cafetería -dejando una agradable propina-, por las calles de Ciudad Playa, donde se tomó el tiempo de apreciar esos pequeños detalles como las personas conduciendo o hablando por teléfono, las abuelas regando las plantas del jardín, los niños saltando la cuerda frente a sus casas, hasta terminar en un bonito parque donde descansaron en una banca.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer, Dot?— preguntó la peliazul, sacando tanto un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su chaqueta como un lápiz y una librera de su bolso. Le recordó al malabarismo del desayuno, y concluyó que Lapis era más talentosa que ella.

—Pues, no mucho. Ver series y películas, escuchar música, leer. No salgo mucho.

—¿Qué lees?—. La peliazul pareció especialmente interesada en eso último, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa mientras dibujaba y le daba una calada al cigarrillo.

—Cualquier cosa. Novelas, enciclopedias, _fanfics_ , revistas, cómics.

—¿Cual es tu libro y tu cómic favorito?

—Hey, ¿por qué solo tu preguntas?

—Vale, responde esa y luego me preguntas algo. Así nos vamos turnando.

—Trato—. Peridot sentía un poquito de orgullo por sí misma, esperaba que la conversación fuera incómoda y Lapis se arrepintiese de salir con ella, al parecer todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado. —Pues, no tengo cómic favorito, me gustan en general los de súper héroes. Marvel, DC. Y de libros... No te burles, por favor, pero Las Ventajas de ser Invisible.

—¡Hey! A mi también me gusta—. Lapis se quitó el cilindro de nicotina de los labios para hablar mejor, colocándose el lápiz detrás de la oreja. —Charlie es buen personaje. Que lo volvieran _mainstream_ por la peli es distinto. Y también me gustó la peli.

—¡Lo sé! Adoro a Ezra Miller como Patrick-. La rubia sonreía abiertamente, como solía sonreírse frente al teléfono/computadora al hablar con un cyber-amigo. —Hey, ¿son mentolados?— preguntó, señalando al cigarrillo que descansaba en los dedos de Lapis.

En ese momento notó lo bonita que era su piel, blanca con un suave bronceado durazno que parecía hecho en acuarelas. La mayor le sonrió curiosa.

—Así es, ¿por qué?

—Ehm, ¿me regalas uno?

—Claro—. Con un deje de asombro sacó de la caja otro cilindro y un encendedor azul. —No pensé que fumaras.

—No siempre—. Se lo llevó a los labios, encendiéndolo y dándole una honda calada. —Y solo mentolados. Tenía quince — exhaló — y vivía con mi prima, llamada Perla igual que tu amiga, con quien solía pasar los días. No nos llevábamos muy bien pero si ella decía que iba conmigo su mamá nos dejaba salir a la plaza. Allí fumábamos con unos chicos mayores. Tampoco me llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero nunca me molestaban y era entretenido.

—Vaya. Buena historia. Tu turno.

—A ver... ¿Libro y cómic favorito?

—Tramposa. Repetiste la mía—. Al haberse terminado su cigarro, volvió a dibujar en la libreta. —Vale. El Perfume y The Sandman. ¿Color favorito?

—Verde. Creo es un poco obvio.

—Para nada, creía que era el negro. Niñita _dark_.

—¿Caricatura favorita?

—South Park. Totalmente. El papá de Stan, Randy, es el mejor personaje de todo el jodido mundo.

Continuaron así el resto de la tarde y noche. Lapis pensó que sería una técnica tonta, hacerse preguntas como dos niñitas que se acababan de conocer en el kinder, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que recurrir a buscar diferencias y similitudes entre ellas para saber cómo manejarse mejor. Y vaya si fue exitoso. Intentó no hacer preguntas demasiado personales, como por qué no vivía con sus padres ni por qué parecía no haber tenido una amiga antes -una real, pues le habló de Bonnibel-. La rubia tampoco le preguntó cosas muy íntimas, lo cual agradeció mentalmente.

Se encontraban en los últimos asientos del autobús de camino a casa, a eso de las nueve y media, aún conversando animadamente, cuando Lapis decidió tocar el tema.

—Sabes, este día resultó bien. No 'bien' como algo no-malo, sino 'bien' como cuando te ponen un sobresaliente en una tarea y sientes que la hiciste realmente 'bien'.

—Me gusta cómo lo explicas. Sip. También lo creo.

—Pues... Vale, no diré una bobería como "¿quieres ser mi amiga?", pero ya que este fue un buen día... Bueno, ¿quieres intentar serlo?

El rostro de Peridot se deformó en la mayor mueca de asombro que pensó verle a alguien. Entonces, como un niño que se golpea y se da cuenta segundos después, reaccionó con la voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos.

—Yo... Yo jamás- sí.

Lapis, al seguir sentada en una posición no muy cómoda en un autobús en movimiento, en lugar de abrazarla le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

—Vale.

Entonces levantó su mano derecha, que descansaba sobre el reposabrazos de su asiento, y levantó su meñique frente a la rubia que ya estaba más calmada.

—Steven siempre me hace jurar con el meñique — explicó con simpleza.

Una risita dulce llegó a los oídos de la mayor. Un dedo más pequeño y pálido se cruzó con el suyo. Y un rápido pero hermoso abrazo junto a un "gracias" bajito la despidieron al llegar a la parada del edificio de Peridot.


	7. Guía Turística Alternativa, Parte I

Durante las siguientes semanas Lapis se encargó solemnemente de mostrarle la cuidad, hasta el último rincón. Naturalmente empezaron por el centro comercial y los negocios de comida, pero no de la manera que la rubia había visto en la películas, donde salen en grandes grupos de adolescentes ruidosos.

—¿Qué demonios tiene ese tipo en la cabeza?

Ambas chicas estaba en el tercer piso, el último, del centro comercial de Cuidad Playa. Se sentaron en el suelo frente a la baranda de vidrio con barrotes blancos a observar el movimiento de la parte inferior, Lapis dibujaba mayormente y respondía preguntas o soltaba un chiste. Era un lunes en la tarde vulgar y común.

—Ni idea, Dot.

La de ojos verdes disfrutaba ver a la peliazul dibujar. Nunca hacía mención de este hecho ni le daba cumplidos, pero había visto varias creaciones suyas que le parecían verdaderamente buenas. Talentosas, incluso. Solían ser paisajes, figuras femeninas, piezas delicadas. En el parque había dibujado a una mujer con alas de colibrí y esa mañana en la escuela había dibujado varios rostros hermosos junto a algunos objetos, incluyendo la puerta llena de calcomanías del 9-C del Golden Sky.

—¿Qué compras de comida cuando vienes aquí?— preguntó Peridot, quien no probaba bocado desde el almuerzo y empezaba a sentir el hambre burbujeando dentro suyo. —Digo, aquí no hay _Lapislázulis_ para tomar, sabes.

—Esto seguro te gusta.

La peliazul terminó el trazo que hacía sobre el papel y guardó con cuidado tanto la libreta como el lápiz de carbón en su mochila. Se levantó del piso, sacudiendo sus jeans con las manos, para indicarle a su compañera que la siguiera por las escaleras mecánicas hasta el segundo piso. Con las manos metidas en su chaqueta estilo americano gris entró al cine, haciendo que la rubia la mirara como preguntando "¿Pero qué mierda?". Se acercaron a paso lento hasta la zona de venta de comida, donde una cajera alta y corpulenta les miraba atentamente desde que entraron.

—Otra vez tu— murmuró.

—Hey. Unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos, por favor. ¿De qué sabor quieres el tuyo, Dot?

—Una pepsi está bien, supongo.

—Dos pepsis, entonces. También pasa un paquete de esas cosas con forma de peces, sí, esas. Gracias Su.

Sugalite, la empleada del cine, que tenía el cabello oscuro con mechones morados y piercings en la nariz, parecía acostumbrada a tener a la chica comprando golosinas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás clientes que solía atender, ella no entraba a ver las películas en cartelera. Solo compraba ahí porque sí.

—Ten, cosa azul extraña. Aunque ahora veo que tienes una cosa rubia extraña como recluta. Hey, peque.

—Hey— saludó tímida.

—Nos vemos luego Su— se despidió Lázuli, dejando varios billetes en el mostrador frente a ella, caminando en dirección a la salida con las bebidas en ambas manos mientras Peridot cargaba las palomitas de maíz.

—Por favor ya no vuelvas, cosa azul extraña.

Se sentaron en una banca en el primer piso, al fondo junto a la pared, para seguir entreteniéndose viendo a las personas que caminaban por el centro comercial.

Peridot tomó el _atrevimiento_ (a sus ojos) de descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor, recibiendo una breve caricia en el cabello. Pensó en lo que le había dicho antes al llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca, concluyendo que le gustaba comerlas como golosina casual en vez de algo destinado exclusivamente al cine. Y que Lapis era una chica con algunas (o muchas) rarezas simpáticas que deseaba seguir conociendo. _Vaya primera_ _amiga_ _._

Mantuvieron la posición durante largo rato, envueltas en su burbuja de silencio agradable, tomando pequeños sorbos de refresco, pero pasado el tiempo ambas notaron una larga cabellera lila moverse entre la multitud del centro comercial.

—¿Esa no es tu amiga?

—Sip. Es Amatista. Gritale para que se acerque.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque yo no acostumbro levantar la voz y tu tienes un tono alto, siempre gritas.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es-

Lázuli le dirigió una mirada llena de sarcasmo, con una fina ceja levantada.

—Bueno, en mi defensa, todo es culpa de Jaspe — declaró rápidamente. —¡Hey, Amatista!

La morena se detuvo de manera dramática, viendo en varias direcciones antes de cruzar miradas con las adolescentes. Usaba una camiseta de una serie popular, licras negras y zapatillas moradas. Se acercó veloz, cargando varias bolsas de distintas tiendas. Al llegar a donde estaban sentadas se desplomó junto a Peridot en el extremo derecho de la banca.

—¡Gracias Zeus! Me salvaron, chicas. Tengo rato caminando buscando dónde sentarme. Cuenten, ¿qué tal todo? ¿qué hacen?

—Esto—. Lapis señaló a la comida y luego al frente. —No hay mucho que hacer, aún estoy conociendo a Dot para saber qué le gusta y qué lugares mostrarle.

—Pronto arreglan la pista de patinaje que se dañó hace un mes— comentó la de cabello lila, revisando el contenido de sus bolsas. —¿Te gustan los deportes, Peridodáctilo?

—No realmente — murmuró, extrañándose por el apodo. —¿Qué otras cosas hay?

—A ver—. Amatista empezó a contar con los dedos. —Está el parque, las tiendas del muelle, los videojuegos... Umh... Parques... Ah... ¡Ya sé! ¡La Gran Rosquilla!

—No son los mejores lugares — habló Lapis. —Solo vas a recibir el servicio que ofrecen, no es interesante. Luego de un rato termina siendo aburrido e incómodo.

—Tu eres aburrida e incómoda—. La morena compuso una fingida mueca ofendida. Peridot intentó desviar el tema.

—Umh, Amatista, ¿por qué tienes tantas compras?

—Jeje, pues...—. Subió los paquetes que descansaban en el suelo a su regazo, abriendo uno por uno para mostrarlos. —Estaba revisando lo que quedaba de mi ultimo pago en Gems y noté que tenía dinero extra, ya sabes, después de pagar las cosas importantes de la casa y todo eso. Así que decidí gastarlo en cositas, para quitarme el aburrimiento de los lunes libres de trabajo.

Entre la docena de bolsas se destacaban: varias prendas de vestir incluyendo ropa interior bastante llamativa, zapatos blancos con luces que se encendían al caminar, un bolso en forma de pizza, un pequeño cactus, un libro sobre como entrenar lobos siberianos y una sandía.

—¿Todo eso fue porque estabas aburrida?

—Así es, P.

El resto de la tarde Peridot aprendió mucho sobre Amatista, su autoproclamada segunda amiga. Tenía 22 años, igual que Jaspe. Amaba el color morado, la comida y todo lo divertido o emocionante. No terminó la universidad por problemas de salud, pero había aprendido bastante en todos sus trabajos; como cajera, secretaria, mesera, niñera, fotógrafa de un periódico local, chef, cuidadora de perros, ayudante de entrenadores de distintos deportes como fútbol y béisbol, incluso había trabajado en el turno nocturno de un supermercado. Según ella, este último fue su trabajo favorito, porque _cosas_ _extrañas_ usualmente ocurrían en los supermercados de noche. A la rubia le dio miedo preguntarle exactamente qué cosas había visto ella.

* * *

El martes Lapis tenía trabajo en Crystal Gems, por lo que no pudieron salir esa tarde después de la escuela, de modo que la rubia fue a visitarla a la cafetería el miércoles. Se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana, se compró tres Lapislázulis (había quedado fascinada con estos) y adelantó tarea mientras veía por el rabito del ojo a la peliazul atendiendo el local.

Notó que lucía muy bonita en su uniforme. Y que, aparentemente, todas las empleadas tenían el mismo modelo de uniforme con colores personalizados. El de la albina, Nephrite, era verde pastel, el de Amatista era lila, el de Perla era rosado y el de Lapis era celeste. También conoció formalmente a Garnet, quien le pareció intimidante con su gran altura, su uniforme entre vinotinto y violeta que hacía resaltar su piel canela, sus lentes oscuros y su expresión seria, aunque se presentó con mucha amabilidad.

Salieron a fumar durante el descanso de veinte minutos de la mayor. Peridot sacó su teléfono junto a un par de auriculares, con la intensión de mostrarle una canción nueva de uno de los grupos musicales que ambas escuchaban que había salido esa mañana. Le preguntó si le gustaba, a lo que Lapis asintió mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo, continuó asintiendo mientras exhalaba el humo y siguió así por largo rato, con los ojos cerrados como intentando conectarse con la música, hasta que terminó. Entonces la escucharon un par de veces más antes de ingresar nuevamente a la cafetería.

* * *

El jueves Jaspe la secuestró cuando intentaba hablar por videollamada en Skype con Bonnibel, llevándola de compras porque (según ella) siempre usaba la misma ropa oscura todo los días y necesitaba remodelar su armario con carácter de urgencia. Lo cual terminó siendo positivo, pues el viernes cuando salió con Lapis pudo ponerse su nueva chaqueta gigante de estampado militar verde, una camisa igual, jeans y sus clásicas plataformas.

—¿Cual es el plan de hoy? — preguntó apenas tomaron asiento en el autobús, moviendo sus piernas de manera infantil. 

—Dot, decirte arruina las expectativas.

—Vale. Perdona.

Las viejas inseguridades estaban silenciadas para el mundo exterior, pero punzaban dolorosamente en su pecho cuando se sentía como un fastidio para la peliazul. Apreciaba cada pequeño momento que compartían juntas, y deseaba compensarla de alguna manera siendo una amiga _cool_ que le agradara; lo cual no tenía idea si lograba, pues a menos que Lázuli dijera algo en voz alta su mente y todo cuanto habitase ahí le resultaban misteriosos.

Era una dibujante que nunca hablaba de su pasión, aunque fuese realmente buena. Una chica que disfrutaba la soledad pero conocía mucha gente; Steven y las muchachas con quienes siempre se sentaba en el almuerzo, sus compañeras en la cafetería, aterradoras cajeras de cines. Una persona que aparentaba estar siempre en casa y recorría la cuidad con naturalidad, como si estuviese siempre en su elemento. Una cosa extraña _demasiado_ _azul_ _._ Y alguien lo suficientemente amable para ser amiga de una chica como ella.

—Te daré una pista, ¿vale?

A veces, muy ocasionalmente, Peridot se preguntaba cómo era ella a los ojos de Lapis. Cómo la veían esos irises ultramar, cómo la definía su cabeza de impredecibles maquinaciones.

—Vale.

—Iremos a ver unos amigos. 

—¿Amigos? ¿Hablas de Amatista y Steven? 

—Nope. 

Y no volvieron a hablar durante ocho paradas. Al menos, la peliazul guardó silencio, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla y viendo por la ventana. Peridot murmuraba las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, intentando entender aquella supuesta pista. Cuando fue su turno de bajarse del transporte público, caminaron en dirección a un edificio grande con fachada de piedra gris que carecía de carteles o anuncios que señalaran exactamente qué era. Sus botas resonaban en el asfalto con cada paso.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

—Entra y mira tu misma. 

Pagaron un par de tickets de ingreso en la puerta. La chica que les vendió las entradas, de largo cabello café y sonrisa cálida, les abrió la puerta e indicó que fueran primero a la exhibición de la izquierda pues había sido remodelada recientemente. 

—No jodas que es un museo— exclamó la rubia una vez entraron, mirando el suelo alfombrado azul marino y la recepción donde una secretaria escribía en una computadora y varios niños corrían de un extremo a otro.

—Ese lo visitaremos la próxima semana. 

Siguiendo el camino de la izquierda, un largo pasillo en forma de túnel se presentó ante ellas. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura con varios cristales grandes de forma ovalada en los que se podían apreciar distintos peces y criaturas acuáticas nadando libremente en estanques llenos de colores vivos. 

Peridot abrió los ojos asombrada, apresurándose para ver más de cerca se agachó contra el vidrio a su derecha. Un bonito pez azul con amarillo de aletas largas pareció regresarle la mirada, nadando en su dirección, sacándole una risita aniñada. Lucía tan contenta y emocionada que Lapis no pudo evitar sonreír también, sentándose en la alfombra junto a ella. 

—¿Lo ves? Amigos. 

La rubia dirigió su mirada a su compañera intentando formar una mueca molesta. Se notaba fácilmente sus ganas de reír.

—¿ _Los peces son amigos, no comida_? ¿En serio, Lapis Lázuli?

—Era la pista más obvia del mundo.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Estás demente. 

Estuvieron sentadas en la alfombra frente al vidrio hasta que Peridot determinó que ya había visto mucho de esa pecera, siendo guiada por la mayor alrededor del recinto, el cual era más grande de lo que aparentaba. 

El Acuario de Ciudad Playa tenía una colección de especies bastante amplia. Lapis afirmó que estaba en el top de sus diez lugares favoritos, y que su estanque preferido era el de los delfines rosas pues eran una especie amenazada y consentía que los animales estuvieran el cautiverio por su propia protección. Logró asustar a la rubia con el estanque de tiburones, para terminar el recorrido en el de las tortugas. Cabe mencionar que abusaron del uso de los diálogos de _Buscando_ _a_ _Nemo_ _._ Peridot terminó esa tarde con un intenso dolor en las mejillas por sonreír y reírse más de lo que acostumbraba. 

Y Lapis, pues, ella sentía que poco a poco la rubia ejercía una extraña fuerza sobre ella que le obligaba a hablar más, hacer más y sonreír más. Como una dosis de alguna droga de lavado cerebral. Aunque claro, empujaba el vago pensamiento sobre su comportamiento al fondo de su cabeza. Se repetía las palabras de Garnet en esos casos; _Tomalo_ _con_ _calma_ _,_ _dale_ _un_ _intento_ _._ No podía ser tan malo tener una amiga a quien deseara hacer feliz.

* * *

El día siguiente, el sábado, volvieron a visitar el acuario a una hora más temprana. Peridot penosamente le pidió a la peliazul el número de su casa para coordinar a qué hora se verían allá y qué autobús debía tomar desde la parada de su edificio. Jaspe se ofreció a llevarla, fascinada con el hecho _revolucionario_ de que su pequeña prima estuviese saliendo seguido de casa, a lo que se negó puesto que la rubia mayor parecía tener un talento para ponerla en situaciones incómodas. Sin mencionar que aún tenía pendiente su venganza por revelarle su nombre real a Lapis.

A la 1:15 se encontraron frente al edificio de piedra grisácea. La peliazul había llegado primero, sabiendo que a la rubia podía darle un ataque de nervios esperarla sola. Iba vestida con botas, jeans oscuros rasgados a las rodillas y un bonito suéter azul ultramar. Al visualizar a la menor la saludó con un gesto de mano, que fue correspondido con entusiasmo. 

—Hey Lázuli — saludó la de ojos verdes al acercarse, notando la cámara que sujetaba en la mano izquierda. 

—Hey, Dot—. Al darse cuenta que la menor miraba el objeto fotográfico con curiosidad mal disimulada decidió explicarle mientras entraban al acuario. —La traje para tomar fotos de referencia para unas pinturas. Es instantánea, un poco vieja pero la he cuidado, Steven me la regaló hace un tiempo.

—Eso es genia... Espera, ¿sabes pintar? 

—Pues sí, ¿por qué te parece sorprendente?

La bonita morena de la entrada les entregó los tickes, nuevamente abriéndoles la puerta con amabilidad para que pasaran. De manera inconsciente Peridot acercó sus uñas a su boca para morderlas, siguiendo a Lázuli por el pasillo de la derecha y hablando en voz baja.

—No tenía idea. Pensé que solo dibujabas. 

—Aún estoy aprendiendo. Soy, umh, autodidacta.

Se detuvieron frente a un luminiscente estanque lleno de medusas que flotaban suavemente en el agua, observándolas a través del lente de la cámara que emitió un ruidito al capturar la foto. La rubia se encargó de sujetar con cuidado la lámina que revelaba lentamente la imagen en lo que la mayor buscaba otro ángulo.

De pronto, el mismo ruidito volvió a escucharse, pero al girarse y levantar la mirada se encontró con el lente apuntándola directamente a ella. 

—La luz y tu cabello lucen perfectos. No te muevas, y sostén esta otra, por favor.

Obedientemente Peridot mantuvo su posición, con la vista clavada en el suelo intentando contener su creciente nerviosismo, sujetando ambas fotos en cada mano. Lázuli se disculpó por la impulsividad, argumentando que realmente era una buena imagen. Y en efecto, al revelarse lucían bastante bonitas.

—¿Exactamente qué pinturas quieres hacer?— preguntó la de ojos verdes rato después, sentada en la alfombra viendo como Lapis buscaba detrás del lente una toma adecuada de varios peces dorados y cobrizos que decidían nadar en direcciones opuestas.

—Algo bastante colorido y elaborado. Uso demasiados tonos fríos, así que intentaré cambiar un poco eso.

Tomaron entre veinte y treinta fotografías esa tarde. La mayoría eran variadas, con algunas pocas de Peridot y dos de Lapis que la rubia no se resistió a capturar cuando se le fue prestada la cámara. Bromearon entre los largos silencios agradables, conversando tranquilamente, paseando por los pasillos entretenidas tanto por los animales como por el aparato. Tenían apenas medio mes conociéndose, pero para quienes las veían caminar les parecía que estaban juntas de toda la vida.


	8. Guía Turística Alternativa, Parte II

A las cuatro semanas de haberse conocido, Lapis le pidió su primer favor.

—Mañana no te pongas plataformas.

Estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la escuela en la hora libre que tenían los jueves. A la rubia le había encantado el lugar desde la primera vez que puso un pie dentro, por lo que ocupaban ocasionalmente aquel espacio en los momentos de descanso. Habían adelantado un poco los deberes que tenían para la próxima semana, aunque realmente solo copiaban de manera distraída textos de aquellos libros de historia para tener algo que hacer en lo que conversaban. 

—¿Qué?

—Que mañana vengas en zapatos normales, Dot.

—¿Por qué?

Como de costumbre, Lázuli se guardó la respuesta para si misma. En algún punto se había vuelto una especie de juego o chiste interno; la peliazul disfrutaba dándole enigmas en qué pensar, a cambio Peridot le regalaba nuevas impresiones de las cosas que formaban parte de la rutina. Le resultaba entretenido algunas veces, sin embargo en otras se tornaba una pequeña fuente de ansiedad y estrés.

Obedientemente asistió al día siguiente con el único par de zapatos _normales_ que tenia, una viejas zapatillas de color negro con blanco que rara vez usaba. Caminó por los pasillos mirando nerviosa en varias direcciones. Se sintió más pequeña de lo normal, más vulnerable, una sensación amarga que se disipó al juntarse con Lapis y _el_ _squad_ _del almuerzo_ , como mentalmente se refería a Steven, Connie, Ruby y Zafiro. Estaban sentados a mitad del pasillo conversando sobre quien-sabe-qué.

—¡Santo gato-galleta!— exclamó Steven en sorpresa cuando se acercó, pues ahora el estaba de la misma estatura que Peridot, quizás unos centímetros más alto inclusive. —Es... es...

—¡No digas nad-

La de ojos verdes no pudo dar a manifestar su queja pues el chico la abrazó de una manera cálida pero asfixiante que le recordó a su colosal prima. Universe hizo un sonido de _Awww_ en medio del abrazo, descansando su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

—Eres como una pequeña, tierna y enojada rebanada de pay.

Peridot agitó los brazos soltando varios guititos hasta que finalmente Steven la dejó ir. Ruby rió, diciéndole que ya era hora de dejar los _armatostes_ esos _,_ Connie le preguntó discretamente cómo no se le hacía incómodo usar zapatos altos a diario y Zafiro levantó ambos pulgares en gesto mudo de aprobación.

—Buen trabajo, Dot—. La peliazul formó una sonrisa ladina, haciéndole sonreír de igual forma.

El día pasó más lento de lo esperado, entre una clase y otra en las que los profesores parecían hablar en un idioma desconocido que les hacía imposible entender las materias, con el único momento normal siendo la hora del almuerzo donde no faltaron los chistes por parte de los menores y las conversaciones entretenidas, hasta que la campana sonó por ultima vez anunciando el deseado final de la jornada estudiantil.

* * *

Estuvieron recorriendo las calles alejadas del centro compartiendo los audífonos de la rubia. Lapis le indicó que sería mejor ir a pie en esa ocasión. Se dirigirían al bulevar cerca del muelle, por lo que la brisa marina se hacía presente, alborotando sus cabellos. 

Peridot dentro de su mente imaginaba que estaban en la escena de una película. La fotografía era en tonos azules, aún no explicaban la trama principal pero la banda sonora y la edición hacían magia para que todo se viera fascinante. 

—Oye, ¿deberíamos comprar algo de pan?

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro regresando a la realidad y dándole a Lapis una mirada confundida.

—¿Para qué?

—No, mejor no.

Unos minutos después se detuvieron frente a la costa. La calle tenía un largo cercado de cemento que le dividía de la playa como tal, donde la arena y las piedras eran besadas por el vaivén de las olas.

Lapis saltó aquel muro como si estuviese metiéndose a allanar la casa de alguien. Como pudo Peridot le siguió, necesitando que le ayudara con la bajada extendiéndole su mano para darle soporte, el suave rose de sus pieles teniendo una agradable calidez. Una vez las dos estuvieron allí contemplaron mejor aquel hermoso escenario natural. Aves volaban libres por aquel mundo azulado donde el horizonte se difumina, el viento era más fuerte allí pero de alguna manera eso lo hacía aún mejor.

La mayor empezó entonces a dar saltos de piedra en piedra tratando de no caerse ni en el agua ni en la arena. Sus largas piernas eran ágiles logrando zancadas perfectas. Poco a poco le siguió la rubia, al principio nerviosa de sus pasos inseguros en la superficie irregular; terminó por reírse contenta al completar cada tramo con más confianza. Parecían dos niñas pequeñas en un parque de juegos.

—¿Este era el plan? ¿Jugar en la playa?

Lapis dio un salto de espaldas que le hizo gritar alterada ante la posibilidad de que se lastimara. Al verla bien le reclamó por ser tan imprudente, aunque la sonrisa se le escapaba sin poderla disimular.

—Quería alimentar pájaros pero pensé que podrían estresarte, honestamente—. Giró sobre sí misma cual bailarina en caja musical. —¿Que opinas de este sitio? 

Caminaron con más cuidado hasta una zona de rocas de mayor tamaño que usaron como escalas para ascender hasta el muro de cemento, tomaron asiento en este y descansaron contemplando aquella magnífica vista.

—Creo que me gusta. 

—Fantástico.

De su mochila sacó su libreta junto a un lapicero, colocando ambos sobre sus piernas, dispuesta a dibujar algo de lo que solo ella tenía conocimiento. Peridot cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento de tranquilidad.

Era precioso, no en un sentido estético sino más bien algo emocional, no tener que rellenar el espacio con palabras vacías, no tener que preocuparse. Le brindaba la oportunidad de vivir experiencias con las que negaba que soñaba en sus horas más solitarias y no tenía idea de lo valioso que era aquello. Lapis se había convertido en su calma de una manera tan rápida y tan natural que apenas se dio cuenta de ello justo ahora.

El tiempo se deslizó entre ambas pacíficamente. Las olas cantaban con el silbido de la brisa y el ocasional sonido de las aves. Lapis parecía haber terminado, o decidido hacer una pausa, por lo que decidió encararle de nuevo. Ese día el azul de sus ojos era más brillante que nunca. Asumió que se debía a que estaban rodeados de tonos oceánicos logrando que se acentuaran. La mayor apoyó su rostro en su mano para mirarle con más comodidad.

Esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario o le preguntara algo, pero solo permaneció en silencio. Decidió imitarle copiando su postura componiendo su mejor expresión neutral. Se mantuvieron así hasta que finalmente cedieron dando paso a la risa.

—¿Qué sucede, Lázuli?

—Estaba detallando tu rostro.

—¿Para qué?

—Curiosidad. Tienes un par de pecas que no había notado antes.

—Tampoco es la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de la frente?

Sintió su rostro perder la alegría y el color de golpe, como si se hubiese sumergido en el mar congelandose de inmediato, no supo qué reflejaba en ese instante pero hizo que la mayor pareciera arrepentida de sus palabras.

—Lamento si-

—Está bien, yo...

Odiaba tocar temas tan personales incluso con las personas que más confianza sentía que tenía. Pero, de algún modo, le pasó por su mente que le debía aquello. Tomó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando, suspirando largamente, empezó a hablar meditando sus palabras.

—Cuando era niña tuve un accidente de auto—. Levantó la mano al ver que iba a responderle. —No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar, fue terrible, al menos no tengo más cicatrices—. Rió con amargura.

—Me alegro por eso. 

Ninguna parecía saber bien que hacer a continuación. El ambiente estaba cargado con repentina densidad. Lapis temia haber tocado un punto sensible y Peridot odiaba arruinar esa hermosa tarde, odiaba que el pasado siempre le mantuviera atada, odiaba no poder escapar de las raíces. 

Sin quererlo pudo notar la característica humedad de las lágrimas acompañada por ese ardor en la punta de su nariz. De manera lenta, una mano encontró la suya reposando sobre el muro.

El tacto no era cálido, al contrario, Lapis tenía las manos más increíblemente frías, no por eso dejaba de ser reconfortante y un poco dulce. Esta le envolvió delicadamente usando el pulgar para acariciar su piel.

—Recuerda que, muchas veces, está bien no estar bien. Todo toma su tiempo. Tu puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y la explicaciones sobraron.

No soltó su mano, al contrario, reforzó el agarre que tenía. Con lentitud sus dedos rotaron hasta que se entrelazaron. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había tomado de la mano de esa manera, pero le hizo sentir una chispa de felicidad que corrió libre por su pecho.

* * *

Permanecieron allí pasado el atardecer, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía uno tan majestuoso. El sol cubrió todo de tonos anaranjados con las luces atravesando nubes y cielo cual artista dando pinceladas a su obra.

Durante el camino de regreso la temperatura estaba heladísima y vergonzosamente se encontró a si misma temblando de frío al punto de producir un castañeo con los dientes, llamando la atención de su compañera.

—¿Estás bien? 

—P-per-fect-ta.

Lapis parecía estar deliberando entre reírse o tomarse aquello con seriedad, se quitó su abrigo, quedando en un oscuro suéter de lana, y se lo tendió a la rubia que le miraba confundida.

—Toma.

—P-pero t-tu-u-

—Tienes más frío que yo, no hay problema.

Con cuidado depositó el abrigo sobre sus hombros en lo que caminaban hasta el centro de la ciudad. Vivían en direcciones distintas pero la peliazul prefería acompañarla a casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la pequeña le parecía algo frágil como para dejarle ir por su cuenta, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Sin embargo entre más convivían más confianza adquiría y eso le reconfortaba. 

Las calles eran rodeadas por las luces artificiales del alumbrado público, a pesar de eso eran apreciables unas cuantas estrellas acompañantes de la luna menguante. Cada tanto levantaban la mirada del camino para contemplar la bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas.

Peridot escondía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo tratando de mantener calor corporal. Se sentía extrañamente ansiosa sin saber por qué con exactitud. Al alejarse de la costa había disminuido la brisa, haciendo que los sonidos a su alrededor se oyeran con más claridad, como las conversaciones de los ciudadanos afuera de sus hogares, automóviles, un pequeño perro ladrando no muy lejos y sus pisadas junto a su propia respiración. 

Llegando a su residencia se volteó para mirar a la peliazul, cuya expresión facial solo podía describirse como _suave_ , no sonreía pero lucía tan relajada como si estuviese realizando uno de sus amados dibujos. Al sentirse observada capturó sus ojos verdes de un disparo. Fue allí cuando sonrió de verdad, con esa pequeña sonrisa de lado que le daba a veces.

—¿Peridot?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por tu confianza.

Habían tantas cosas por las que quiso agradecerle en ese instante, y ninguna logró salir de sus labios.


	9. Guía Turística Alternativa, Parte III

Al mes y medio, ya Peridot estaba acostumbrada tanto a viajar en autobús apoyándose en el hombro de Lapis como a visitar lugares extraños. Pero más allá de los lugares era la experiencia completa de vivir algo por primera vez lo que la pequeña rubia anhelaba.

La vida no entiende de tiempos correctos, por lo que ese lunes llegó a clases con un muy molesto resfriado. No sabía exactamente qué lo había causado por lo que tomó cada té, medicina y sopa que encontró en Internet con el fin de mejorarse lo más pronto posible.

Su grupo (aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que había encajado en el) estaba en su mesa de la cafetería haciendo un alboroto, que se iba a perder las fiestas de Halloween, que seguro Lapis le había contagiado los gérmenes y cualquier cosa que a muchachos de 13 y 14 años se les pudiera ocurrir. La peliazul se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho pasar frío aquel día en la playa, creyendo que esa era la causa de su condición. No fue sino hasta el jueves que mejoró considerablemente y recuperó el ánimo.

Llegó a casa directo a tirarse en su cama, cansada de los deberes escolares que, aunque no se le acumulaban, eran bastantes y le quitaban energías. Últimamente estaba tan ocupada con las clases y su vida social que rara vez tenía tiempo para si misma.

Tomó la laptop de su mesa de noche para colocar música. Tal vez podría ver una película luego, o continuar las novelas que estaba leyendo, pero decidió dejarlo para después y quedarse acostada. En un momento la voz de Lana Del Rey invadió la habitación junto a una melodía suave.

El ambiente ese día era extrañamente agradable, más parecido a la primavera que al otoño, haciendo que la tensión en sus hombros desapareciera poco a poco. Arregló la almohada bajo su cabeza para estar más cómoda en lo que se quedaba allí pacíficamente.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, entre un parpadeo y otro la luz del sol lucía diferente detrás de su ventana. Se estiró sintiéndose bastante descansada, realmente le hacía falta relajarse. A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Se extrañó de no ver a su prima ocupando la televisión de la sala para ver sus deportes, a pesar de tener una en su propio cuarto prefería echarse en el sofá, también notó un agradable olor a pan tostado por lo que seguro estuviese preparando algo para esa tarde. Y en efecto, al cruzar la estancia la vio con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta cocinando una enorme cantidad de alimentos.

—¡Hey, Doti!— saludó animada —¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

La rubia más pequeña le miró confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? Deben ser como las siete de la tarde.

—Peri... Por mis estrellas—. Jaspe soltó una carcajada antes de hablar entre risas. —Son las... Ay Dios... son las seis de la mañana.

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como lunas, inmediatamente para correr en busca del primer reloj que se le atravesara en su camino. Al fijarse en el reloj de la sala confirmó que, en efecto, se había quedado dormida toda la tarde y noche, las manecillas indicaban que eran 25 minutos pasadas las seis y el sonido del segundero parecía acusarle de alguna manera.

Se golpeó la frente dejando que su mano cubriera su expresión facial mortificada al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde estaba, otra vez, con Lapis paseando por Ciudad Playa.

Era tan reconfortante sentir que podía contar siempre con su compañía. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese pensamiento, a veces se encontraba a su misma mirándole durante largo rato, detallando sus facciones delicadas, sumergida en su presencia reconfortante. Si le hubiese dicho a su yo pasado que llegaría a tener una amistad así le había desalentado y ridiculizado sin duda alguna.

Se encontraban casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona boscosa cercana a la autopista, caminaban entre árboles deleitando sus oídos con el canto de las aves, un poco de nostalgia se colaba dentro suyo al recordar esos distantes momentos de su infancia bastante similares a este.

Peridot no tenía una memoria suficientemente buena como para almacenar a detalle sus primeros ocho años de vida, pero algunas experiencias se conservaban mejor que otras. En particular recuerda viajes de pesca con su padre, Percy, quien era su favorito a pesar de también guardarle cariño a su madre, el hombre era su héroe en esos tiempos. Su pelo color caramelo, sus ojos verdosos, las veces que aprovechaba su altura para levantarle en sus hombros dándole vértigo, su risa clara y su aroma, las noches de películas _sci-fi_ , cómo parecían siempre estar de acuerdo en todo.

Se tropezó sin caer al suelo, avergonzada pateó lejos al objeto culpable (una piedra), deseando que la peliazul no notase su ensimismamiento. Afortunadamente ésta se había detenido un par de metros adelante revisando su mochila.

Apresuró los pasos que restaban para alcanzarle. La mayor estaba al borde del bosque, donde la vegetación disminuía dando lugar a lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones abandonado, rodeado de una alta valla metálica, los carteles descoloridos y polvorientos se alzaban sobre los viejos puestos de juegos a la distancia.

—Vale, Lázuli, ¿cuál es el punto de esto?

Lapis sonrió de lado al oir su pregunta, extendiéndole un par de guantes.

—El punto es subir, Dot. Ahora ponte estos.

Contempló la tela como si fuese una reliquia del Area 51, casi temerosa de tocarla y que ésta reaccionara ante el contacto. Al ver que no se movía la peliazul se los puso delicadamente en las pálidas manos, compartiendo ambas ligeros escalofríos por el rozar de sus pieles.

—Vamos.

Le vio colocar un pie entre los espacios de la valla, impulsando con el otro para comenzar a escalar poco a poco. Quizás ella había hecho aquello en reiteradas ocasiones, pero Peridot no tenía ni la habilidad física ni el espíritu aventurero para atreverse a imitarla. Se había quedado congelada detrás suyo temerosa de escalar y caerse en el proceso.

Notando que no le seguía Lapis se dio la vuelta, los ojos verdes de la menor le veían con ansiedad sin saber que hacer exactamente. Suspirando bajó hasta ella para colocar una mano sobre la suya en gesto alentador.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?— pregunta suave, como se le habla a los niños pequeños para calmarlos.-— Todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, ¿verdad? ¿cual es el problema?

—Yo... yo estoy...

Le dio un momento para que pidiese tomar aire, reorganizar sus pensamientos y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

—Me da un poco de miedo— confesó apenada. Sus mejillas blancas eran pintadas por un rosa pálido que le pareció encantador. —He intentado todo lo que dijiste este tiempo, y me he divertido muchísimo, pero no creo poder hacer esto.

Se necesitó al menos treinta minutos para tranquilizar sus inseguridades. La propia Lapis se sorprendía de lo paciente que era con la menor, dándole palabras de aliento que salían de ella con fluidez, algo inusual para su personalidad mayormente callada aunque pacífica. Instruyó a la rubia sujetando sus manos y caderas en lo que se impulsaba para ascender.

Cuando esta llegó casi a la cima Lapis escaló rápido hasta colocarse a su izquierda, sonriendole suave a aquél par de ojos verdes nerviosos.

—Estaré a tu lado, asi que no temas, ¿vale?

Con mucha lentitud y apoyo moral logran estar del otro lado de la valla metálica. Tuvo que reprimir su risa cuando miró la forma dramática en la que Peridot volteó a sus espaldas como su hubiesen diez metros de distancia entre ella y el suelo, encontrándose apenas unos pocos centímetros de diferencia que saltó burlona como si no hubiese estado al borde de una crisis hace un momento.

Caminando por la zona le explica que aquel parque de diversiones, _FunLand,_ ahora tenía una nueva cede cercana a la costa dejando abandonada a la anterior.

La llevó a una atracción consistente de una plataforma mecánica con otras más pequeñas de diseños alusivos a platos, sobre éstos habían asientos en forma de tazas de té.

Una vez Peridot estuvo sentada corrió a la tabla de controles, activando el juego y cubriendo su risa con una mano al ver las reacciones dramáticas de su pequeña compañera cuando las tazas comenzaron a girar.

Lapis disfrutaba estar con ella, admitía a esas alturas de su amistad. Disfrutaba la personalidad chispeante de la rubia, sus virtudes y defectos, su delicada volatilidad que encontraba adorable. No era como Steven, que dirigiría más de otra cosa, esta vez era Lázuli quien tomaba las decisiones grandes ¿a dónde irían? ¿qué harían allá? Escuchaba con atención a Peridot, sus inquietudes y opiniones, pero seguía estando "a cargo" de alguna forma. Y no le molestaba aquello, en lo absoluto.

Visitaron varios puestos en lo que avanzaba la tarde. A pesar de que aún hubiese electricidad corriendo por el lugar, el resto de la parafernalia del parque brillaba por su ausencia; no habían máquinas de comida, ni premios en los stands de tiro al blanco, ni la música y la algarabía característica de ese tipo de lugares. De cualquier forma ellas se las arreglaron para pasarla bien. 

Se sentaron sobre el techo de una de las viejas casillas que solían ocuparse para jugar a encestar a cambio de diversos premios. Sus pies colgaban del borde y usaban sus mochilas como almohadas, luego de sacar algo de comida que se habían llevado. Peridot llenaba sus papas fritas frías con abundante salsa de tomate manchandose un poco las manos.

—¿Por qué le pones tanto?— trató de no reírse ante las acciones de su rubia compañera, que ahora agitaba la manga de su suéter para apartarla sin llenarla de salsa.

—Fue un error de cálculo— se excusó. —Estas estúpidas bolsitas son engañosas, cuando crees que no sale nada sale demasiado.

La peliazul se limitó a asentir y continuar con su sándwich, aunque después de verle seguir luchando tan trabajosamente apartó su comida para ayudarle. Tragó el bocado que estaba masticando para dejar a un lado el resto, se limpió con una servilleta y se inclinó en dirección a la de ojos verdes para recogerle las mangas de modo que no se ensuciaran.

—Uhm, gracias.

—No hay problema, Dot.

Aunque Peridot había apartado la vista para regresar a sus papas Lapis no dejó de mirarle. Momentos así en vez de fastidiarla o molestarla le inspiraban una gran ternura que no sabía entender ni controlar, por lo que sus ojos se mantuvieron delineando su perfil un buen rato.

Su despeinado cabello ceniciento, la apenas notable cicatriz en su frente, sus cejas un poco más oscuras, sus cristalinos iris verde claro, sus largas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y fina, sus mejillas grandes, sus escasas pecas, sus labios delgados, la curva de su blanco cuello...

 _Es bonita_ , pensó. No por primera vez, pero era inusual que se detuviera y se diera el tiempo suficiente para repasarlo con tanta libertad. En ese entonces tuvo otro pensamiento que le hizo sonreír. _Es un pajarito bonito._ Apartó la mirada antes de que resultara muy invasiva.

La siguiente hora observaron juntas el atardecer que, si bien no era tan deslumbrante como verlo desde la costa, seguía siendo hermoso y digno de admiración. Los altos árboles filtraban los últimos rayos dorados del astro, coloreando los alrededores en su cálida luz.

El camino de regreso a casa era callado como siempre, pues ninguna sentía la necesidad de llenarlo con palabrería, caminaban una al lado de la otra siguiendo la guía de la linterna de Lapis. No estaba tan oscuro como para no distinguir nada pero era preferible estar preparadas y evitarse accidentes tropezando con cosas en la vía. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a las animadas calles de Ciudad Playa de todos modos.

Y de alguna forma la pequeña rubia rompió el silencio esta vez.

—Hoy fue un buen día, no tenía idea de que ese lugar existía— comentó de manera casual.

—Así es— asintió con la cabeza. —Me alegra que te gustara.

Volvieron a caminar sin hablar, pero había algo diferente en la atmósfera que las rodeaba; como si hubiese algo más por decir. Bastó voltear un poco el rostro para que Lázuli notara que, en efecto, Peridot tenía una apariencia aproblemada como si estuviese discutiendo en su mente lo que debía hacer a continuación. 

Siguiendo esos impulsos raros que le daban ahora con mayor frecuencia Lapis rodeó los hombros de la más baja con su brazo libre, atrayendola a su cuerpo. Su mejilla, nariz y parte de sus labios descansaban sobre su pelo rubio alborotado por el viento, ponía sentirle respirar, y si se inclinaba más era capaz de que su parpadeo le tocara delicadamente.

—Un buen día— murmuró contra ella, llena de emociones florecientes como diminutos capullos de tulipanes.

—Un buen día— secundó con la voz entrecortada, aparentemente emocionada también.

Cuando se despidieron tardaron más de lo usual en soltarse, tan acopladas y felices con la compañía de la otra, era más difícil no dejarse llevar con ese magnetismo o, quizás, con esa gravedad que tiraba de ellas para juntarlas.


End file.
